


Hardwired For Feral

by ScarlettFAngell



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha Din Djarin, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boba Fett Being a Jerk, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba Fett has Trust Issues, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Dom Boba Fett, Din Djarin is a mess, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, Fennec Shand is a Troll, Feral Behavior, Feral Omegas, Fighting Makes Mandos Horny, Gay Disaster Mandos, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meddling Jedi Luke Skywalker, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Boba Fett, Omega Paz Vizsla, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paz Vizla is a Mess, Resolved Sexual Tension, Soft Din Djarin, Three Mandos and a Baby, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fighting as flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell
Summary: Din and Paz have an agreement. Paz gets to burn off his excess aggression by hunting strange alphas--as long as Din gets to watch. He does so enjoy indulging his beautiful, feral omega's slightly...odder habits. One night, while doing this, Paz encounters another feral omega. Boba Fett. It leads to Boba and Fennec joining up with Din and Paz as they journey across the known galaxy as bounty hunters.And then they find The Child and everything goes to hell.Boba is not prepared for anything, definitely not a child, definitely not loving another omega, and definitely not falling in love with the strangest alpha he's ever met--all while on the run from Imperial Remnant forces with a goddamned pint-sized baby Jedi.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Boba Fett & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Paz Vizsla
Comments: 62
Kudos: 301
Collections: Movies





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the guys over on the Mando discord server. You Know Who You Are.

**One**

**_Din was watching Paz carefully_ ** from a nearby rooftop as the feral omega hunted down yet another alpha. Fuck, but it was hot to watch. And besides, Paz needed an outlet that wasn't purely beating the shit out of Din during sparring. Which, granted, was fun, but often ended up with the omega riding him into the floor. He grunted, readjusting his stance and trying to ease the chafing of his codpiece, gaze narrowing beneath his helmet as Paz brought the strange alpha down with ease and punched him right in the face. Din winced. That was probably a broken nose. Good. The strange alpha wouldn't be able to track Din's omega now. He settled in a little more, shifting again and waited, watching the alpha crawl out of the alley and immediately seek help from a passerby. It was amusing for him.

Paz melted back into the shadows and Din grinned, tapping his comms and addressing his lovely, feral omega. "That was a good one," he said and heard Paz's huff of laughter in return. He wasn't even breathing hard, the bastard. Nevarro was sweltering, even at night. Fucking hell. "Can we  _please_ return to the  _Crest_ now? It's fucking hot and I'm so hard, everything is starting to chafe."

_"I'm not done yet,"_ Paz told him and Din's gaze shot to the mouth of the alley where the passerby--a solidly built man--was eyeing the alley with obvious wariness. _"Got another coming in. Faintly alpha, but something about..."_ He trailed off, making Din frowned.

"Something about what?" he prompted, but Paz just grunted and closed their comm line.

"Fucking hell," Din muttered, watching the new man--he certainly looked like an alpha--take a slow step into the alley, then stalk confidently right down the middle. "Paz--"

Suddenly, Paz was right behind the man. He turned and Paz hesitated, a confused noise crackling across the reopened comm line. Din could only watch as Paz went in for the attack but was dodged and then dodged again, then crowded up agaisnt the wall when the man side-stepped a charge that sent Paz barreling head-long into the alley wall. A big hand clamped down on the back of Paz's neck, and Din saw him start to melt before his instincts kicked in. Paz squirmed out from the hold, twisted and then tackled the other man to the ground.

"Paz?!" Din half-rose from his crouch, a little worried for his omega but he refrained from jumping down to help. He was several streets over anyway, so it'd take too long to get to him. Besides, Paz could handle this.

The bigger man pinned Paz to the ground with a growl that even Din heard across the crackling comms and Paz made a high, needy sound, surprise filtering into his voice. _"Not,"_ he gasped, squirming. _"Not an alpha."_

"He's not?" Din was confused, rising fully to his feet as he watched them wrestle and squirm on the ground before Paz somehow got the upper hand by wrapping his legs around the man's neck and twisting until he had him pinned to the sandy ground beneath. "Paz?"

_"I'll tell you later, alpha,"_ he said, panting harshly. _"Meet you at the Crest,"_ he added, and the comms cut out again.

Din swore, too one last look at them and turned to head back to their ship, beyond frustrated but also incredibly turned on. Something about the way the stranger moved, the way he fought... It didn't scream alpha. It didn't tell him beta or omega, either. It was confusing, in a very infuriating way. But he'd trust his omega's judgement before his own. So he headed back to the ship and set about securing it, making sure it wasn't too messy or anything. 

Apparently, they might have a guest.

Several minutes later, Paz called out from down below and Din climbed down from the cockpit, wary and unsure. Beside his omega with the man that had fought him. He looked older than them, scarred and just as wary as Din was. He frowned, trying to figure out what was wrong, and then it hit him.

Omega scent.

Not Paz's, but another omega.

A feral omega.

Oh.  _Oh_ , that made a strange sort of sense. Din swallowed and stayed right where he was, watching them walking up the ramp into the hold. The strange omega stopped short of the actual hold, eyes narrowing. Paz, though, just walked right up to him and pressed their hemlets together in greeting.

"Alpha," he murmured and Din shuddered. "Din."

"Omega," Din whispered back, modulator barely picking it up. "Paz."

"Din, this is Boba Fett," Paz said, stepping back and turning to gesture towards the other omega. Din frowned, tilting his head as Paz gestured to him. "Boba, this is my Alpha, Din Djarin."

Boba snorted. " _This_ is your alpha?"

"Appearances can be decieving," Din told him and turn to grab onto the ladder. "If you've got nowhere else to be, come on in."

"Din..."

He paused, turning his head to watch Paz. His omega's helmet was turned his away, tilted just so. Din blinked and let go of the ladder. "Yes?"

"An alpha has my armour."

Din froze, eyes darting towards Boba thoguht he kept his helmet facing Paz. "Your what?"

"He's Mandalorian, Din. And you heard him."

"I want it back," Boba said, as if they hadn't spoken. "He won't give it back to me. He's trying to extort sexual favours for it and I refuse. Fucking alpha piece of shit's been wearing it and I want it back." He growled, shifting from foot to foot restlessly, looking furious as all hell. Din did not want to get on this omega's bad side. Ever. "Gonna have to fucking scent it twice over now.....fucking cut his knot off....fucking armour is going to smell like cocky alpha now..." 

He trailed off into feral omega growls and mutterings, and Din looked to Paz. "Seriously?"

"He won't take credits, won't take favours. He thinks, just because he's alpha, I'll submit. Fuck that."

Din felt a little stunned by that. "Ah..."

"And he has a village of thirty behind him."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"So," Paz said carefully, siddling up to Din. "Are we gonna help him?"

Din looked from his omega to Boba and back. "Of course."

There was a pregnant silence as they all stared at each other, then Boba was up the last of the ramp and in the hold. Din swallowed, then turned and grabbed the ladder again. Paz didn't move, apparently still watching the other omega. Din had to force himself to look away--Boba was thick and muscled in all right places, just like Paz was. And it was making it hard to focus.

"You got a ship?"

"Fennec, my partner, is watching it."

Din blinked. Partner? He turned his head to peer across at the other omega. "Oh, you're mated."

Boba shook his head. "No. Friends." He wet his lips, then seemed to reconsider that before exhaling heavily. " _Just_ friends. She's a good alpha, but she's into women. So,  _definitely_ just friends."

"Ah." Din nodded and climbed up the ladder into the cockpit. "Where's this alpha?"

"Tatooine."

"Contact Fennec," Din called down, already punching in the coords for Taootine. "Tell her to meet us there."

\---

Tatooine was a shitty little backwater. Din had not been impressed upon first sight and still wasn't. He was even less impressed when the hanger bay they landed in was still full of droids. He nearly shot at them, but refrained from doing so when he saw Peli. He knew Peli, sort of. He'd been to Tatooine once or twice before and she was always nice to him. And she was a beta, so that didn't put him on edge like on Nevarro where the guy in charge of the shipyard was a mouth alpha who stank of sweat and stale Spotchka. He kinda felt guilty for shooting at her droids the first time.

"Mando!" Peli called as he and Paz walked down the ramp, followed closely by Boba. Fennec, according to Boba, was a few hangars over. He came to a stop and clasped arms with her in a friendly greeting, Paz giving her a nod before moving towards the exit. "Good to see you again. I see you've been collecting strays again."

"Not a stray," Boba growled as he passed them. "And definitely _not his_."

Peli blinked at him and Din groaned. "Sorry," he muttered lowly, nodding to the two omegas as they stepped out into the street. "Feral omegas, you know how it is."

"Omegas?" Peli asked, eyes widening. "As in...plural?"

Din shrugged again. "What can I say? Apparently, I attract trouble."

She laughed at that, thumped him on the back and told him not to come back without payment this time. She, apparently, wasn't a charity. Din huffed a laugh and moved to follow the omegas out into the blindly sunny streets of Mos Eisley. Boba was leading the way, striding down the middle of the street and causing everyone in front of him to scatter. Having two Mandos flanking him probably did little to help matters, and probably made them scatter faster. Din didn't bother with trying to apologise, not until he saw a group of four alphas eyeing off Boba from the right. 

He turned to look at them as they passed them by. "I wouldn't even try it," he said, mildly amused. "Unlesss you want a broken arm?"

They stared at him then turned to watch Boba as the omega turned and stalked into a hangar on the left. Din shrugged and left them to it, following Paz and Boba into the hangar. He stopped short at the sight of Boba talking lowly to a female Alpha as she examined some damage to the hull of a  _Firespray-31-_ class ship. It seemed like they were aruging lowly over what caused it, and who, and she was vehemently denying it was her fault. He glanced to Paz, who was leaning against the wall nearby, arms crossed.

"Don't look at me," the omega said with a shrug,. "I ain't getting in the middle of that."

"Wasn't going to say anything."

"Uh huh, sure."

They watched the pair for a moment longer before Din sighed and moved to lean against Paz, resting his head on his omega's shoulder guard. He was tired, okay? And it was fucking hot. Stupid desert planet...

Finally, Boba and Fennec seemed to come to some kind of...agreement and Boba wandered over to where they were standing. He looked from Paz to Din and back, then snorted and shook his head.

"Alright," he said, completely ignoring the fact that out of the two of them, Din was the clingy one. "Fennec says it's probably a good idea for us to stay here. Probably also a good idea for Paz not to head out, either. Cobb's been known to go for any omega, mated or not." He growled lowly. "Fucking little runt... Anyway. He's in Mos Pelgo, a few days northeast of here."

"You sure I should go alone?"

"You wanna trust him around your omega?" Boba asked pointedly, eyes narrowed. "Knowing what he tried with me?"

Din flushed, glad that Boba couldn't see his face. "Ah, yes." He cleared his throat and lifted his head off Paz's shoulder. "Right. Good point."

"Then it's settled," the omega said and half-turned away. "Paz will stay with me. I promise, Fennec will behave herself." He gave Din a firm nod. "We'll be in the cantina when you return."

He fought back the urge to growl. Boba was being perfectly polite and thinking ahead, thinking of Paz's safety. He wasn't taking Din's omega away from him. Din took a deep breath, ignoring Boba's omega scent, and glanced towards Paz. The other Mandalorian nodded and pushed off the wall.

"So, who's hangar is this?" Paz asked, as he joined Boba. Din watched them head back over towards Boba's ship. The female alpha--Fennec, wasn't it?--didn't even glance up at either of them as she went back to inspecting the ship's hull. "Where's the owner?"

"Ours," Fennec said, humour evident in her voice. "Brought out the owner. Right, Boba?"

"Damn straight we did."

Din took that as his cue to leave.

\---

Mos Pelgo was not a large town. Mostly a handful of homes and a tiny cantina. He was told he could find Cobb Vanth there, drinking away his sorrows. Din sighed and entered the cantina, not bothering to glance back at the speeder. No one would dare touch an alpha's property, let alone a Mandalorian's. They weren't complete idiots.

The alpha wasn't there, so Din decided to settle in and wait.

He picked a dark corner where he felt fairly safe to take off his helmet and order a drink, leaning back in the booth to make sure he was hidden in the shadows. Thank the stars for dark, dank cantinas and their shitty lighting. Din watched the villages of Mos Pelgo come and come, gaze narrowed as he sipped his drink, making it last. He was here to talk to another alpha, not get drunk and beat him up--though that was an appealing idea.

Cobb arrived just before dark, looking flustered and annoyed. He was waylaid by someone exiting and Din didn't even have to put his helmet back on and active the advanced comms to hear it. And Cobb was wearing the armour, helmet tucked under one arm.  _Boba's_ armour. It definitely didn't look like it fit him properly. Anger simmered low in his belly, but Din pushed it away to focus on being a reasonable man. He could be that, for the moment.

"There's a strange alpha here," the beta told Cobb, shaking slightly. "Mandalorian. Really shiny armour..."

"There's a--what?" Cobb glanced up and scanned the cantina, finding Din's corner with no trouble at all. It wasn't like Din was hiding.

"Yeah, that's him," the beta whispered, nodding to Cobb when the runty alpha put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Been there all afternoon. It's bothering the others."

Din smirked and put down his now-empty glass to pick up the helmet. He slid ity back on and watched carefully as Cobb Vanth headed his way, passing by the bar to grab his own drink in the process. He waited as the other alpha took up a seat opposite him.

"So," Cobb drawled, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on the table between them, helmet set on the table beside his arm. "What brings a Mando alpha all the way out here?"

"That's Mandalorian armour," he said, by way of greeting and gestured to Cobb's chest and then the helmet. "It doesn't belong with you. It belongs with a Mandalorian."

The alpha's face scrunched up in annoyance. "That's the second time someone's been interested in my armour."

"It's not yours," Din snapped and then exhaled heavily. No, that would not do. He took a deep breath to centre himself before continuing in a calmer tone. "It doesn't even look like it fits properly."

"You're not with that fucking omega, are you?"

He snorted. "What omega?"

Cobb eyed him with suspicious, wary eyes and Din stared back, unmoving. He'd get nothing from Din, not with all the armour he was wearing. "You're a strange alpha," Cobb finally said, relaxing slightly. Then he grinned, aiming for something charming but falling flat. "I can't give up the armour. It's the only thing keeping Mos Pelgo here."

"Oh? And why's that?"

As if to answer that question, there was a rumbling from off in the distance and everything started to tremble and shake violently as the rumbling quickly grew closer. Cobb stood up quickly, heading back for the entrance with an alarmed air to him. Din slowly got up to follow. They reached the veranda of the cantina and watched--Din in growing horror and Cobb is apparent determined annoyance--as a fucking  _krayt dragon_ made it's way through town.

Din swore,  _violently_ .

"That's why," Cobb said, crossing him arms as the sand and dust settled.

"No one mentioned a damned krayt dragon."

Cobb turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. "Would you have come if you knew?"

"Probably not." Din watched the dust settling over the horizon then turned to Cobb. "If I help you get rid of it, will you give me the armour?"

The other alpha sighed heavily, shoulder sagging slightly. "You really want the armour, huh?"

"Yes."

Cobb considered him for a long moment then huffed. "Fine, you get the damned armour. Just get rid of the fucking thing. It's eating all our livestock."

Din grinned beneath the helmet and held out a hand. "Deal."

Cobb shook on it. "Fucking Mandos."

\---

Killing the krayt dragon was not easy, but Din had fucking managed it. Somehow. He was now on his way back to Mos Eisley. The speeder limped back into town with a very, very irritated Din. He'd been swallowed by the fucking krayt, and its stomach acid was now creeping into all the nooks and crannies between his armour and down the back of his neck. He'd borrowed Cobb's sonic very briefly, but it had done little to help. At least he'd gotten a decently sized chunk of dragon meat out of it. And the armour.

Stepping into the cantina with a wrapped up chunk of dragon meat slung over one shoulder and Boba's armour tucked under another drew everyone's attention. Espeically Paz, Fennec and Boba's. The feral omega laughed as Din made his miserable way over, ignoring the looks he got, until he could dump the dragon meat on the table. He then shuffled a bit to get a good grip on the armour and gently set that down as well. Boba stared at him.

"There," he grunted and then shifted to collapse into the booth beside Paz, leaning heavily against his omega. "Your armour. And bonus, a decent chunk of krayt dragon meat."

Boba tugged the armour towards himself with shaking fingers, then glanced at Din and then the dragon meat. "Fucking hell," he muttered and elbowed Fennec. "Look at that. He did it."

"And he took out a fucking krayt dragon."

"No shit," Din grunted, sagging against Paz as his omega threw an arm around him, tugging him in closer. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself be held. "It fucking ate me. Better've been worth the trouble, Fett."

Boba swallowed and gently inspected the armour, face scrunching up a little at the lingering smell of another alpha on the armour. Din hadn't been able to do much about that, but he had tried to scent it himself. He wasn't very good at that, to be honest. Paz was better at scenting things.

"Still smells like runt alpha," Boba grumbled, but he seemed pleased to have the armour back. "But it seems pretty much intact...isn't missing pieces and it isn't damaged more than it was from the sarlacc."

Din perked up a little, frowning in confusion. "Sarlacc?"

Fennec shook her head. "Long story, don't ask."

Boba had gone quiet, still tenderly touching the armour. His armour. Din huffed and snuggled into Paz a little harder, pride swelling in his chest. Fett wasn't his omega, but he'd still pleased him and it was hard to ignore his instincts sometimes. Paz gave him a pat on his arm and said, over pritave comms, "That's a good alpha."

Din smiled widely and chuckled, watching as Fennec got up and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Boba alone with them. Boba glanced over, a surprisingly tender look on his harsh, scarred face.

"Thank you," he said softly and Din nodded. "It's good to have it back."

"You're welcome."

Boba dipped his head and then scrunched up his face again as he took in the state of Din and his armour. "You smell disgusting," he said, leaning back in the booth, one hand still resting on his armour. "Why don't you take your alpha off to your ship and get him and his armour cleaned up?"

Paz grunted out a little laugh and pushed Din off him. "Sure," he said, nodding to Boba. "Meet you at hangar 35 later?"

"Of course."

At that, Din stood so Paz could get up then the oemga basically dragged him out of the cantina. Din barely managed to snag the dragon meat before he could forget about it. Boba laughed at them as they left, and Din found that he didn't mind that laugh so much. It was such a pleasant laugh.

\---

Paz was pressing him back against the wall of the sonic, armour abandoned on the floor of their quarters, when they heard someone banging on the hull of the ship. Din groaned, thumping his head back against the wall, hair plastered against his scalp with sweat. They'd been in there fore a good twenty minutes already. Paz's hand paused on his cock and the omega frowned.

"What was that?"

"Don't care...just...don't stop," Din whined, not above begging. He was so fucking close... Just a little more. " _Please_ ."

"Shh," Paz said soothingly, dropping to his knees in front of Din. He swallowed thickly, watching those dark eyes peer up at him as his omega licked at his cock where his hand didn't cover it. "I'll take care of you, pretty alpha."

He moaned, hips jerking at the sight. Paz just pinned his hips to the wall and grinned before taking him down to the hilt. Fuck, but his throat was tight. And hot. And perfect. Holy shit. Din arched against the wall, groaning loudly as Paz set to work giving him a mind-blowing blow job.

There was another thud against the hull and then high, femimine laughter. Din hissed, hands stretched up over his head to hold onto the railing they'd installed for exactly this purpose. Paz didn't like his head being touched during this and Din was totally okay with that. He'd let his omega do anything to him.

"Don't bother," someone said, loudly, and Din distantly recognised it as Fennec's voice. "They're probably fucking or something. Give them a few minutes."

"Like I don't fucking know that, Fennec," Boba snapped back, sounding irriated. "I can fucking  _smell them_ , you know."

"So can I."

Din moaned again, hips rolling as Paz worked him over. He was breathing hard, mouth open and panting as he watched his cock disappearing between his omega's lips. Paz was watching him the entire time, eyes hooded. Then he moaned, the noise vibrating around his cock and that was it for Din. He came with a hoarse shout and slumped against the wall. Paz took his time cleaning him up--using his tongue--and then stood on slightly shaky legs. Din could see that he'd cum, too, and tugged him gently into the sonic, carefully helping him clean off. He grunted as they moved, nuzzling Paz's neck and temple before he stepped out.

"Fuck, Paz," he said, still slightly hoarse. "That was amazing."

Paz grinned at him. "Just enjoying myself," he said and then turned to use the sonic properly.

Din left him to it and stepped out to collect his now clean armour and a fresh set of clothes. He dressed quickly, still hearing Fennec and Boba sniping at each other, then headed out into the open hold, helmet firmly in place. He saw the moment Boba was hit with the scent of sex and satisified alpha, and swallowed. Fuck. Even wearing armour, Boba looked good. And damn, if the way he jerked back was anything to go by, he was not only surprised but also  _liking_ it. Din swallowed again, thickly, and stopped short, arms loose at his sides.

"Sorry if I took too long," he said and went to fiddle with some cargo near the doorway, ignoring the way Fennec was watching Boba, an amused tilt to her lips. "What can I help you with?"

"A-Ah..." Boba seemed to be having difficulty finding his voice.

Fennec laughed. "He wanted to ask you something," she said, nudging said omega. "But I think the scent of sex and satisified alpha is distracting him."

Din snorted. "That does tend to happen."

Boba made a strangled noise and then Paz was there, fully dressed and armoured, making his way down the ladder. "What's up?" he asked and then paused when he saw Fennec and Boba. Din knew he'd be blushing beneath his helmet. "Ah, hey... Er..."

"He wants your help on a couple of missions," Fennec inserted smoothly and that finally snapped Boba out of it. He turned on her, and Din could tell by the set of his shoulders that Boba was furious. "Isn't that right, Boba?"

" _Fennec_ ," he growled and Paz snorted. Din sent him a wordless look. They didn't need to see each other's faces anymore to have a silent conversation. This was entertaining as fuck.

"What kind of mission?"

Boba grumbled as Fennec rolled on over the omega's hissed warnings to shut up and started explaining things. They were after a bounty on Arvala-7 and would need a couple extra pairs of hands. Something about the bounty being high risk, high rewards. Din and Paz quickly agreed to it, especially considering the fact that they'd need more credits evetually. They were, after all, running low.

So with a fifty-fifty split negotiated, Fennec and Boba returned to their ship with Din's promise to meet them there. It was going to be a long jump to Arvala-7.

\---

The planet was very similar to Tatooine--except it only had one sun. It was still mostly desert with clear skies and plenty of sunshine. And it was hot. Paz and Din had set their ship down a short distance from a moisture farm with Boba and Fennec following clsoe behind. They left several feet between their ships.

Fennec met them on the sand between the ships. Boba wasn't with her. Din frowned and shared a glance with Paz, who shrugged. Who knew what the other omega was up to, especially when he apparently didn't want to leave his ship. Fennec smelled slightly of frustated omega, but it didn't seem to bother her. It bothered Din, though, because something about Boba's cloying scent was...off. He frowned as Fennec started talking them through the plan.

"So, the fob says he's several miles that way," she said, gesturing beyond the farm they could see from their vantage point on the ridge. "I was thinking, Din and I go hunt it down while Paz and Boba keep an eye on the ships."

Din's frown deepened as he listened, head titled slightly. "What about the farmer?"

"He's an Ugnaught," she said, "and a beta. He won't bother us."

"You've been here before," Paz murmured softly, turning to glance back down the ridge at their ships. "Haven't you?"

Fennec shrugged. "Couple of times. He's always been friendly."

Something about Boba's absence was still bothering him, but he brushed it off, ignoring his instincts. Well, he tried to. His thoughts kept circling back to the ships and Boba clearly hiding inside, to the scent clinging to Fennec's jacket and the way she, too, kept glancing back.

"I suppose that's good," Din finally said, tearing his gaze off of Boba's ship. "So. Now what?"

"Now we go hire some blurggs and ride off into the sunset," Fennec joked, smirking. "At least, for a few days."

"Hmm," Din hummed and together they stepped down over the ridge, leaving Paz to trek back to the ships.


	2. Two

**Two**

**_Boba was burning up._ ** He hated heats, hadn't had one in five fucking year, not since before he'd been eaten by a fucking sarlacc. He growled and rolled over, swiping sweat out of his eyes. His helmet and armour sat nearby, neatly stacked on the floor by the door to his quarters as if to mock he. He glowered at it and sat up, kicking at the blankets over his legs and shifting to rearrange the pillows on his bunk. Fucking heats...fucking instincts...

"Fucking biology," he grumbled, fluffing a pillow before rolling over and planting his face in it. He was studiously ignoring the way his pelvis ached, how slick his thighs were, how hard his cock was. Boba inhaled deeply, Fennec's alpha scent calming him slightly, but not enough.

_It wasn't Din's._

Fuck. He was so screwed.

Boba moaned and rocked his hips, fumbling for the handheld comm he knew was buried somewhere in his blankets. He finally found it and fumbled it up to his mouth, breathing heavily. And then he hesitated. Who could he call? Fennec? She and Din were off tracking down their bounty. Paz? The other omega might help... He might have heat aids...

Boba growled and opened a private line between him and Paz. "Paz."

The other omega made a soft noise of surprise. "Boba?"

"You got..." He growled in frustation, sitting up again and casting a disgusted look across the room. "...aids over there?"

"You mean like....heat aids?" Paz asked, sounding confused and Boba grunted in confirmation. "Er... Well, yeah. Why? You need 'em?"

"Paz," he hissed in warning. "Just fucking bring some over."

There was a long pause and then Paz offered, gently. "Would you like some stuff that smells like...Din and I, too?"

Boba cut off the comm line before it could catch the frankly obscene moan that escaped him. Oh, fucking hell. Din and Paz's scents? In his nest? Stars, help him. That would be too much, in a delightfully delicious way. He could feel a renewed gush of slick coating his thighs and shuddered, reopening the comm line.

"Yes, please," he said, voice hoarse and then completely cut the comms.

\---

Paz didn't waste any time  bringing the stuff over, and Boba was glad. He couldn't leave his bunk to face the other omega, didn't want to feel shame over what he couldn't control, didn't want to be seen at all. Luckily, Paz was happy to haul every up into the hall outside Boba's quarters and leave it there for him. 

Boba waited until Paz was definitely back in the  _Crest_ before he opened the door and dragged everything into the room. He started sorting through it as soon as the door hissed closed behind him, organising by type and strength of smell. All the, ah, dildos got set aside and then Boba was picking up a scarf saturated with Din and Paz's scent, complete with the lingering scent of sex and combined satisifaction. He moaned, burying his face in it and just breathing deeply for a moment. It calmed him more effectively than Fennec's scent had and he gently set it aside to check the next piece of fabric.

That one turned out to be a pillow.

Boba definitely did not end up shoving it between his legs and riding it until he came. He didn't.

Of course, everything after that was a bit of a haze. He remembered readjusting his nest, adding the new pillows and jackets and scarves to the mess, and he remembered using one of the dildos, thoroughly enjoying the inflatable knot. Of course, it didn't quite satisfy him, wasn't quite enough, but it did its job and helped him keep his head.

It still wasn't enough, though. It wasn't Din.

\---

Three days later, Din returned. He heard Paz talking to him over the comms, the line crackling softly beside his head. He'd left the comm line open but had kept his end muted so he could hear what was going on outside but so that Paz wouldn't hear him. Paz had been talking to himself most of the time--and had, at one stage, taken himself in hand--while occasionally keeping tabs on Boba, asking him if he needed anything else, like rations or water. Boba had heard him jerking off and it had fed into his own arousal.

Thankfully, the other omega had been very respectful of his space and never once intruded or lingered too long. Boba was glad for it. But he wasn't going to mention it, and he hoped Paz would be discrete as well.

_"Oh, thank the stars,"_ Paz said, and Din grunted. _"Boba's--wait, what the fuck? Is that a kid?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Din replied, sounding slightly amsued. _"This was the bounty. No, I don't get it either."_

_"That's the--"_

_"Uh huh."_

Boba growled and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow that smelled like Din and satisfaction. He was tired and hungry, but his heat was still riding him hard and he had little appetite. All he could do was burn and burn and burn. Relief did very little to help.

Fuck. He needed an actual alpha, didn't he?

He grumbled and pressed his face harder into the pillow. He really, really didn't want that. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted. Especially if it was Din. Fennec didn't do much for him, though her scent was calming. Din's scent, however, was driving him  _insane_ .

_"Uh, Din?"_ That was Paz again, and Boba wearily lifted his head to listen to them. _"Din, there's a...complication..."_

Din sounded oh, so tired when he responded. _"What kind of complication?"_

Paz blurted something in Mando'a that Boba didn't quite catch, and then his name. He stiffened. He better not have just told the fucking alpha about his heat... Boba was going to rip his fucking throat out.

The alpha sucked in a sharp breath and then exhaled heavily, carefully. _"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like he wants help...this time..."_

Din grunted again and then the comms went silent. Boba rolled over with a pitiful moan. And now the alpha knew he was in heat. Trust them to take that conversation to a private link. He huffed and settled down in his nest, tugging and pushing at the blankets and pillows until he was comfortable.

He hadn't wanted anyone to know, hadn't even wanted this heat. Did Paz know how long it'd been since he'd had one? Did he know how hard this one was on Boba? Boba didn't know and didn't particularly care. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the heat moving sluggishly through his veins wouldn't let him. Every time he was nearly out, it reared up again, hotter and harder than before, and driving him to fuck himself on the dildo until he collapsed.

\---

With Boba's heat finally over, he started dismantling the nest. At least, partially. He showered, he cleaned, then he tried to get his scent out of the fabrics and pillows Paz had lent him, but he knew it wouldn't work. At least he could thoroughly clean the aids. Once everything was as cleaned as he possibly make it, Boba stepped out into the hall and climbed down into the cargo hold of his ship. Fennec wasn't there, which wasn't very surprising. She'd probably been keeping the beta Ugnaught company.

He carefully made his way out onto the sand, all borrowed stuff wrapped up tightly in a large blanket and tucked under his arm. 

Din was sitting on the ramp of his ship, watching the farm in the distance. There was a little wriggling bundle in his lap making soft, cooing noises.

Boba approached him warily and dumped the bundle at the foot of the ramp, shuffling slightly as Din's helmet turned towards him and tilted slightly in greeting. Paz was also missing, and that made him frown. Where was the other omega? He hadn't accidentally triggered Paz, too, had he? Fuck, he'd feel so guilty if he had.

"Fennec told me," the alpha said after a long moment of staring at each other. "Five years?"

He grunted and crossed his arms. He wasn't wearing the armour, just loose, comfortable clothes. "Yeah."

"The sarlacc?"

Boba nodded. "Got so hurt that it fucked me up for a long time."

"Obviously," Din drawled and bounced his knee. Boba's gaze dipped down at the movement only to find big brown eyes staring up at him from a tiny green face. "Feel better?"

"Not really," he muttered and nodded towards the bundle. "That the bounty?"

"Yep."

"That's a fucking kid."

"I know," Din said, tone softening and his head tilted down towards the kid. It turned its head to look back up at him and gurgled happily.

"We can't turn it in."

"I know."

Boba growledand the kid made a little squeaking noise, squirming against Din's hold. The alpha let go and the kid wriggled off his lap and down onto the ramp. Boba froze, watching as it wobbled down the ramp to where he was standing, giving the bundle a wide berth, and then grabbed at his ankle.

He stared at it, not quite sure what to do. "Uh..."

"He wants to be picked up," Din told him, leaning back on his elbows with a soft chuckle. Boba gave him an incredious look then stared at the kid again. Who babbled and gurgled and lifted his arms up as high as he could. "Go on, pick him up. I promise he doesn't bite."

He hesitated for a moment before bending down to scoop the kid up into his arms, expression twisting in confusion with conflicting instincts.

"Much."

" _Din_ ," he growled and the alpha just laughed. "That wasn't fucking funny." He scowled and started gently rocking and swaying, peering down at the kid who just kept staring up at him with wide, eerily knowing eyes. "Where's Paz? And Fennec?"

The alpha shrugged. "I think they're helping the Ugnaught with something. I didn't ask."

Honestly, how was this man a fucking alpha? Boba shook his head in confusion, watching the kid as he mimiced the movement, babbling and reaching a hand up carefully, little claws straining to touch his scarred face. Boba pulled back a little, not sure if he was ready for that, and swallowed. What kind of alpha let their omega talk back and take the lead, let them run off with strange alphas and didn't worry at all about it? Who didn't try to take advantage of vunerable omegas and even kept away? Whose omega lent him what was clearly stuff from their own nest and didn't complain once about it? Boba was so fucking confused. Yes, Paz could hold his own, but... 

"You look like something's bothering you, Fett."

Boba glanced up sharply, grip tightening on the kid a little too much before he realised and eased off. "What? Nothing's bothering me."

Din shook his head and laughed. "Yes, there is. But that's okay. You don't have to tell me."

He fell quiet, looking between the kid and Din with an ever-growing frown. This man was a strange, strange alpha with an even stranger omega, and Boba really didn't know what to make of it. He sighed and shifted the kid higher, fingers going to one long ear and rubbing along it gently.

"Why aren't you bothered by Paz being off with Fennec?" he finalled asked, glancing up.

The alpha just shrugged. "She's not aggressive and she's shown no interest whatsoever in Paz. Why wouldn't I let them hang out?" He laughed again, low and husky. "Besides, Paz can take care of himself. As you well know, considering how you met."

Boba scowled and rolled his eyes, ducking his head to brush his cheek over the kid's head. He knew he was giving in to his instincts and that Din was watching him closely, but he didn't care. There was just something...comforting about holding the child and he didn't particularly want to let go, even when the kid wriggled and squirmed, clearly wanting to be put down. He waited a beat longer then sighed and leaned down to gently set the kid down. He toddled back up the ramp to Din and started cooing, grabbing at the alpha''s thigh armour.

Din picked him up and settled the kid in his lap again. Boba watched as the kid got comfortable, leaned back against the alpha's chestplate and promptly fell asleep, Stars, but that kid was ridiculous. He couldn't help staring at them, watching the way Din just gave the kid's head a few more scritches and then let his hand drop away.

Boba huffed and turned away, stalking back to his ship.

He didn't know what to make of Din Djarin, the strange alpha who acted more like a beta and didn't seemed bothered at all by the behaviour of feral omegas. Maybe he had a thing for capable, feral omegas who could handle themselves in a fight? Boba wasn't sure, but now he was tempted to find out.

\---

Boba piloted the  _Slave I_ through the asteroid field, aware of the TIE fighters on his ass. Din and Paz had been searching for more bounties and they'd found one. For an Imp Officer. Because of fucking course they had. Boba growled, spinning the ship around to a panicked protest from Fennec down below. He ignored her.

After they'd returned to Nevarro, Fennec and Din had taken the kid to the client. They'd had a plan. Hand the kid over, get the pay and then return to rescue the kid. Which is exactly what they'd done. It had been a brutal fight but Boba had revelled in it. It was always a pelasure to get his hands dirty killing Imperial Stormtroopers. At least the pay was Beskar, which helped repair Boba's armour.

They'd barely escaped Nevarro with their lives and their ships intact. It was only thanks to Din and Paz's Covert that they did.

Now, Din and Paz were hunting down an Imp Officer planet-side while Boba and Fennec kept their fighters busy. And it was  _exhilarating_ .

"Boba, what the fuck! Don't do that shit!" Fennec yelled up at him, almost breathless. "Seriously, I'm gonna throw up if you try that maneuver again!"

"My ship," he yelled back, jerking the ship into a spin with a wicked cackle. "My rules!"

"Yeah, well, your rules fucking suck!"

Boba just laughed, outmaneuvering another TIE fighter before taking a shot at it. The shot hit right as the two fighters collided and then exploded into fire and sparks. He grinned, turning the ship back towards the planet. He worked his way back through the asteroid field, carefully keeping an eye on their proximity alarm as he guided the ship towards the little red planet.

"How're they going?" he called down, not turning away from the window.

It was a moment before Fennec replied. "Paz says they got their man," she said, laughing a little. "They're back at the  _Crest._ He says the asshole tried to flirt with him once he realised Paz was omega."

"Fucking moron."

"Din punched him."

Boba sorted and set the autopilot to orbit the planet before he pushed away from the cockpit controls and headed down into the hold where Fennec was on comms. She didn't even look up when he dropped down and headed over, pulling his helmet off.

"Bet Paz liked that," he said, joining her at comms. Fennec grinned.

"Paz says that Din would've liked it better if  _Paz_ had punched him."

That made him chuckle. Yeah, that sounded like the crazy alpha. He'd slowly been getting to know Din and Paz better over the last few weeks. He was certainly enjoying what he was seeing, too. They worked well as a team and Din was not one of those obsessed, possessive alphas who wouldn't let their omega do anything. Paz had free reign over everything he did. Boba grinned, watching as the holo lit up to show Din in his cockpit.

_"Got him,"_ he said, giving them a nod. _"About to head back up, but...uh... We ran into a little problem."_

"What kind of problem?" Boba asked, leaning forwards slighlty.

_"The cruiser kind."_

"Fuck."

Boba and Fennec exchanged a look before Fennec took off towards the cockpit. "Prepare to jump as soon as you clear the atomsphere. Meet at the rendezvous?"

Din nodded.  _"Yes. Good luck."_

"You, too."

\---

They dropped out of hyperspace into orbit around a small, apparently uninhabited planet in a litte, out of the way corner of the galaxy. The  _Razor Crest_ was already there, looking a little beat up but still flying. Boba was back in the pilot's seat with Fennec back on comms as they glided closer.

"Looking a little rough there," Boba said over comms and Din laughed.

_"The cruiser got in a lucky hit."_

"Looks nasty," he added after a moment, tilting the _Slave I_ to try and take a closer look. There was a deep groove in the metal hull, steam and gas leaking out into empty space. "It'll need repairing. Think you'll make it back to Nevarro?"

_"Probably not, to be honest."_ There was a pause and then, _"Maybe if we limp back."_

Boba sighed and turned to look through his nav computer, frowning. There wasn't much nearby and the planet below was pretty damn barren. They couldn't land there. Fuck, how far could Din get with his ship all banged up like that? Boba kept searching, swearing softly as he crossed off another option. They were orbiting Nedij, but the atompshere was too thin for them to land on it. Fuck. What was close? 

Not Karazak. They were known for slavery and Boba couldn't trust himself not to burn it all to the ground if they went there.

Maybe Skynara? It was slightly closer and seemed like a more hospitable planet to head for. And if they needed to, they could follow the trade routes back to Tatooine or Nevarro. He nodded and sent the coords over, lifting in head in time to for the _Crest's_ cockpit to come into view. Paz and Din were leaning close together, foreheads pressed together with the kid sitting in Din's lap. As he watched, Paz pulled back and disappeared down through the doors at the back of the cockpit.

_"Skynara sounds good,"_ Din said, looking out towards his ship. Boba nodded. _"Meet you there."_

"Sure," Boba said, swallowing slightly. He felt insanely jealous over the easy way Paz and Din touched and interected, the way they weren't afraid to show affection in front of people. He kind of wanted that sort of relationship as well.

The _Crest_ turned slowly and then it was gone, disappearing into hyperspace.

Boba took a deep breath then punched in Skynara's coords, and then he jumped.

They dropped out to find the _Crest_ smoking violently. Boba swore and quickly glided the _Slave I_ out of danger, barely missing the _Crest_ in the process. Fennec swore from down below and Boba growled slightly.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded upon opening a channel.

_"Something fucking blew up,"_ Din growned back, and there was a scurry of movement and clanging. _"Soon as we dropped out, there was a bang and a pop, and then Paz smelt smoke. Kid's fine, don't worry. Pretty sure we can limp planet-side."_

"He better be," Boba growled before he turned to yell down at Fennec. "They've got problems! Something blew. Think you and I can guide them through the atomsphere before we all blow up?"

Fennec snorted. "Thought you'd never ask!"


	3. Three

**Three**

**_The landing was rough,_ ** and Din swore all the way through it, hoping the  _Razor Crest_ held together just a little longer. He was more concerned about Paz, the Child and their bounty, but the kid waas strapped into a seat behind him, cackling gleefully as the ship finally shuddered to a stop, and Paz was below, keeping their guest busy. Din sat there for a moment, clutching the controls so hard that his knuckles were white.

_"Holy fucking shit,"_ Paz said over comms and Din huffed out a weak, relieved laugh.  _"That was_ insane."

"At least the kid seemed to enjoy it," he told him, carefully releasing the controls and waiting a second to make sure the ship wouldn't fall over. It didn't, thank the fucking stars--but it was damn close. It definitely shuddered violently for a second. "Stars, I am  _never_ doing that again."

_"You guys good?"_ Boba asked, his comm line crackling to life as the  _Slave I_ set down gently on the next landing bay. Din glanced over and exhaled heavily.

"I think we are," Din replied, sagging back in his seat. "Fuck, but it was close, Fett."

_"We saw,"_ Fennec said in reply, humour and worry evident in her voice.  _"Thought for a secondm you were gonna go sideways into the dirt."_

He chuckled. "That's what I thought, too. Thank fuck the bay's stable."

_"At least you're somewhat in one piece,"_ Boba muttered, and there was something...off with his tone, but Din was too hopped up on adrenaline still to try and figure out what it was.  _"How many credits you got?"_

Din sighed and span the chair 'round, unbuckling the kid and picking him up. "Not a lot, if I'm being honest," he said, settling the kid on his hip as he climbed down into the hold where Paz was glaring at the carbonite their bounty was now encased in. "Aww, did you have to snap freeze him?"

"He grabbed my ass," Paz grumbled, looking distinctly put out. "Hope the fucking carbonite fixes his attitude so he doesn't do it again."

_"Did you punch him in the face?"_

That was Boba. Din laughed, tilting his head as Paz glanced over and shrugged. "Of course I did. Asshole deserved it.

_"Nice,"_ Boba said, and then the comms cut out. 

Din exchanged a look with Paz and then laughed, leaning against the bulkhead. "I think he likes the fact that you won't take shit from anyone," he said between bouts of laughter, watching as Paz yanked his helmet off and glared at him. "Even me. Oh, stars... I can't even--oh...it's too much..."

Paz shoved his helmet back on, grumbling as he went to open the ramp. He was lucky that Din was already wearing his helmet so there was no risk of breaking the Creed, thank the stars. The ramp hit the ground with a hollow clang and Din glanced up. Boba and Fennec were waiting for them just beyond it. Boba had his helmet tucked under one arm while Fennec was staring up at the hull damage with an assessing eye, hands on her hips.

"That's gonna cost a bit to repair," she said, almost thoughtfully. "Luckily, our bounty for the Imp should more than cover it."

Din followed Paz down the ramp, the kid squrming around on his hip. "I fucking hope so, Fennec. Or we're grounded until we can scrounge up enough for repairs."

"Trust me," Boba said, voice even and calm. "We'll make it work."

\---

Boba made it work.

Din didn't ask him how.

\---

_Crest_ repaired, they set off again. This time, they headed back to Tatooine and Peli's hangar. Boba parked his ship a little closer while Din took the  _Crest_ in for a far gentler landing than last time. He sighed and got up, heading down into the hold where Paz was bouncing the kid on his knee and keeping an eye on their cargo.

"Finally," Paz said and hopped up, handing the kid off to him. Din blinked at his mate and then watched as Paz darted into the 'fresher to relieve himself. Ah. He didn't wait for him, strolling down the slowly opening ramp and out onto the sand of hangar 35. Peli greeted him fondly.

"Mando, what've you got this time?" she asked, smiling brightly. And then she noticed the kid on his hip. "What the heck is that?"

Din shrugged. "A kid. And he's trouble, so keep an eye on him." He held him out for Peli to inspect and wasn't surprised when she grabbed him and gave the kid a quick once-over. "He is a bottomless pit of hunger so if you've got any food, we'd appreciate it."

"Stars, ain't he an ugly little thing?" she said, but her tone was fond as she turned to head for her little office, kid gurgling away. "C'mon, let's go find you something to eat. I bet your starving. Was that grumpy old Mando nice to you? He better've been, kid, or I swear..."

He laughed and turned away just as Boba and Fennec came through the door. Fennec was looking highly amused as Boba strode right up to him and yanked him into a huge, pressing his nose up against Din's neck, between his helmet and chestplate. Right where the skin was slightly exposed. Din froze.

"Er....Boba?"

"That was too fucking close, Din," the omega hissed, hold tightening for a second before he was abruptly released and Boba was several feet back. "Don't do that again, you hear me?"

Din blinked stupid, standing stock still as he watched the omega stare him down. He felt naked, like Boba could see through all the layers of cloth and beskar. Fuck. And Boba hugging him like that? Sneaking a quick scenting? That was not normal behaviour from the feral omega before him. Boba didn't do physical contact, and he certainly wouldn't tolerate an unworthy alpha in his personal space. Did that make Din worthy?

Before he could even try to figure it out, Paz was pushing the carbonite-encased Imp down the ramp of the Crest, humming happily. Din exhaled and turned to watch, tilting his head. He could hear Fennec and Boba adjusting their footing somewhere behind them.

"Who wants to go claim the bounty this time?" Paz asked cheerily, stepping off the ramp and onto the sand, guiding the chunk of carbonite to a stop. "Anyone?"

"I'll do it," Fennec said and Paz handed the bounty off to her along with their 'puck. "Back in a bit."

With that, she turned and guided the bounty out of the hangar, leaving Boba alone with Din and Paz.

Paz siddled up to him, comms set to private. "Din, you, ah, might wanna... I don't know... Head back up into the _Crest_."

He turned his head towards Paz. "Why?"

"You're in pre-rut, _cyar'ika,_ " Paz hissed, gesturing to the other omega present, _"_ and I'm not sure Boba's prepared for that."

He was? Din didn't feel that different...but if Paz was warning him, then he supposed it was true. He'd always had trouble with his ruts when they manifesting, and sleeping with lingering scent of omega heat in their nest probably hadn't been helping matters. Shit.

"Damn," he said faintly and gave Paz a nod. "Ah, I'll just...head back..."

Paz sighed and his shoulders dropped as Din turned and headed back up the ramp. Behind him, he heard Boba ask what was wrong and Paz respond that Din was in pre-rut. The noise that escaped the other omega nearly made Din turn around, but he was more than his instincts and he'd be damned with he scared the only other omega around who'd even shown any interest in him whatsoever off. No. He could wait, at least until Boba made it obvious that he wanted to be courted.

\---

It had been nearly two hours since Paz had warned him about his pre-rut, and Din was sitting cross-legged in their nest, completely naked. He was meditating because yes, while he was horny as fuck, he wasn’t completely gone yet, either.

The door to their quarters opened and the scent of omega crept in. His omega...and not his omega. Din’s eyes flew open, finding Paz and Boba stepping into the room. He flushed when he noticed that Boba was watching him, had to swallow when the man gave him a curt nod and moved to help Paz get his armour off.

“P-Paz?” he asked, gaze darting between the two as they helped to remove armour and undress each other. Din had never been harder than he was right then, with two feral omegas in his lair. “Paz—“

“Relax,” Paz said, removing his helmet and handing it off to Boba, who turned and added it to the growing pile by the door. Din couldn’t take his eyes off them. “We talked. Boba wants to help.”

Din turned an incredulous look on the other omega, who flushed and ducked his head. “Boba?”

“After...my heat...when you didn’t...” He trailed off, but Din understood. He’d given the man sos s when he had needed it, hadn’t pushed. And apparently, Boba appreciated that fact. And, apparently, he really appreciated the fact that Din had returned his armour to him, no strings attached.

“Oh,” he breathed, gaze flickering to Paz, who was watching them both with a tiny, fond smile. “Oh... I—I see...”

Boba finished undressing first and growled lowly, sending a little shiver down Din’s back. He moaned softly, dropping back to rest on his elbows, just taking it all in. Boba was very solidly built, almost as solid as Paz, not in not quite the same way. He couldn’t help admiring them both and comparing them. Fuck, but Boba moved so elegantly for such a large man. In comparison, Din was solid, yes, but in a sleeker way, less bulk...

He whimpered as Boba crowded him down against the bunk, using his size to cover as much of Din as possible and just...pressing skin against skin.

“F-Fuck,” he gasped, tilting his head back. Boba wastes no time in attacking his neck with teeth and lips and tongue, making him shake and gasp and moan, hips jerking up without his conscience input. “Oh, fuck—“

“Later,” the omega grunted against his throat, hands gripping Din’s hips tightly, stilling him. Din swore again, this time in Mando’a, and Biva chuckled darkly. “Patience, pretty alpha.”

He shuddered again, hard, and then Paz was there, next to them in the nest. “He really likes it when you call him that, you know.”

“Does he now?” Boba purred, lifting his head to glance at Paz. Din was only vaguely aware of them talking, too busy trying to roll his hips or get the omega pinning him down to move. “Pretty, pretty alpha... He’s not even fighting me...”

“I told you,” Paz said, smug. “He likes to be dommed.”

As if to prove his point, Paz wound fingers into Din’s hair and yanked his head back, hard. Din groaned and squirmed, not trying to fight Boba’s pin, merely seeking friction.

“Fucking hell,” the other omega breathed, watching Din as Paz did it again. This time, Din cried out sharply and his entire body locked up with a whimper. He was so fucking close. If Paz did that again... Fuck, he was going to cum and he hadn’t even fucked or been fucked yet.

“Please,” Din whimpered, and felt Boba lift off him only to make a small noise of surprise, grip tightening on his hips. Boba sucked in a sharp breath and Din whined, high and needy. “Please, omega... _please_ ...”

He knew what the omega saw. He’d cum untouched, knot swollen and tender, but there was nothing to tie with. Din groaned and shifted slightly, hooking a leg over Boba’s hip and trying to drag him closer. Boba wasn’t having it; he shrugged off Din’s leg and then leaned down, fingers still bruisingly tight on Din’s hips.

And he then he started to clean Din up.

With his  _tongue_ .

Everything got a little bit hazy after that. He caught bits and pieces—teeth sinking into the meat of his ass, fingers teasing his rim, his face pressed into soft, smooth skin or silky fabric. Boba’s voice in his ear telling him that he was such a good alpha. Paz’s laughter. His own moans echoing off the walls. Omega riding him into the floor, another fucking him within an inch of his life, tugging on his hair and telling him to take it. The feeling of warm leather and cool metal about his wrists. A soft, damp cloth being drawn across his shoulder, his stomach—a sharp, cool contrast to his burning skin. Quiet conversation as he drifted somewhere between awake and asleep.

Most of it was just a blur of heat and pleasure, and Din didn’t mind one bit.

—-

He woke feeling clear-headed to the feeling of fingers dragging through his hair and warm skin beneath his cheek. He sighed, too content to bother moving or opening his eyes. Din did snuggle a little closer, though, humming in sweet, sweet contentment. There was someone else pressed against him from behind and damn, if it didn’t feel good to be sandwiched between two warm bodies.

Scent trickled in next—satisfied omega and alpha, sex and sweat and contentment. Din inhaled deeply and then blew out a long breath. Someone huffed out a laugh and Din adjusted positions slightly, settling in for more sleep.

Memory was last. He was almost asleep again when he was hit with the memory of mediating only to be interrupted by the scent of two omegas entering his den. Oh... Oh, fuck.

He tensed and a large hand smoothed down his spine, soothing and calm. “Easy there, little one,” a hoarse voice said—one he belatedly recognised as Boba. “Easy. Go back to sleep.”

Din hesitated before squinting up at the omega. It was still pretty bright so he couldn’t keep it up for long. “Boba?” he croaked in slight confusion. “Did we—?”

“Yes,” Boba said, hand coming up to cup the back of his head. “Though you were the one being fucked. Feeling better now?”

Din frowned and shifted slightly as the heat and contentment eased away, revealing several pleasantly delicious aches. And a particularly persistent one on his ass. Din sagged against the omega, feeling Paz—because of course it was Paz—stir behind him.

“....did you seriously bite my ass?”

Laughter bubbled up in the chest beneath his cheek and Din grinned. “You were being difficult. Apparently, that helped you settle down.”

He flushed. “Ah...”

Bobs chuckled again and Din felt Paz roll away, probably to get up. Din snuggled into the omega's warmth, listening to Paz as he started getting dressed. The fingers came back to his hair, stroking and scratching gently. He sighed and relaxed, humming softly.

"Go back to sleep,  _cyar'ika,_ " the omega beneath him rumbled and Din let sleep drag him back under.

\---

The next time Din woke, Boba wasn't there--but Paz was. Din rolled over with a hiss, watching his omega as the man moved about the room. He was starting to clean up, carefully and quietly righting their quarters. He glanced up when he noticed Din moving.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

Din shook his head, propping himself up on one elbow. "Boba?"

"Getting us some food."

"Oh...okay."

Paz gave him an odd look, head titled to one side. He was wearing his armout, but not his helmet. "You okay, Din?"

He sat up, grimacing, and shuffled to lean against the wall. "Mmh, will be," he muttered, rubbing at his face. He ached pleasantly all over and could smell how saturated the bunk was with their scents, all three of them. Din shivered slightly, shaking his head. Now was not the time. "I think. Not sure yet."

The other man hummed and started folding the blanket in his hands up, focusing on it with a frown. "Alright, then. How about breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be lovely."


	4. Four

**Four**

**_He was secrelty panicking,_ ** pacing the hold of his ship much to Fennec silent amusement. Boba sent her a glare before he turned and paced back the other way. She was sitting in the pilot's seat and had turned to watch him pace. He ignored her, clenching his helmet tightly before him and staring down at the visor reflecting his face back at him. Boba could see every single scar and wrinkle and blemish there, and he hated it. The sarlacc had not been kind, and neither had the five years since.

"Stop pacing," she said, sounding almost amused. Boba sent her a dark look and kept pacing. "Honestly, Fett. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor and then what will you do? Sleep in it?"

" _Usenye,"_ he growled, flipping her off. It only made her laugh. " _S_ _habuir, di'kut_ _chakaar..."_

"I know you're cussing me out, Boba," Fennec told him, still laughing. "Even if I don't understand a word you're saying. Also, did you just call me an idiot thief?"

Boba stopped pacing and turned on her, blinknig slowly. "What?"

"That's what you called that one guy before..the pirate?" She frowned, head tilted. "The one you had a grudge against."

"The gand?" he asked, frowning deeply. "And his stupid droid?"

Fennec grinned. "Yes, that's the one!"

He rolled his eyes. "Bastard had it coming, Fennec."

She stared at him, gaze knowing. "What the fuck did he do to you to anyway?"

His expression darkened and he turned away, growling lowly. He'd really rather not talk about that, not to Fennec, at least. She wouldn't understand. He didn't want her to understand. Boba exhaled heavily and stopped pacing. Honestly, what was he doing? Acting like a  _hut'uunla_ _ad'ika_ after his first heat? Fucking hell.

He was such a coward of an omega! First, Din was perfectly respectful of his heat, then he and Paz talked, and Boba had decided to  _help_ Din with his rut. And now, after fucking the pretty alpha into fucking mattress multiple times, he was _running away_ like a damn child? What was wrong with him?

"Boba?"

He sighed and shifted to press his forehead against the cool wall of the cockpit, muttering obscenties under his breath. " _Ner...ni cuy mirsh solus.... Shabuir solus di'kutla..."_

Fennec made a soft sound of distresss and suddenly he could smell her, soft femimine alpha pheremones drifting towards him. He tensed and snapped his mouth shut before punching the metal wall, leaving a sizable dent in it due to the beskar gauntlets he was wearing. The action made Fennec yelp, and he didn't bother turning to check on her before he pushed off the wall, pulled his helmet on, then turned and stalked out of the cockpit.s

His comm link crackled to life before he could properly leave the ship.  _"Where the hell are you?"_ Paz hissed, and Boba stopped short.  _You said you'd only be a few minutes but it's been over an hour. Surely it doesn't take that fucking long to find us breakfast?"_

Fuck. Boba tensed up and whimpered slightly, glad that his mic was currently muted. He cleared his throat and opened his end of the link to reply; "What do you want, Paz?"

_"He's dropping."_

Oh, fuck. Boba swore, violently, in Mando'a and rushed through the hold, across the street and into Hangar 3-5, past a startled Peli and the whining child. Paz met him at the ramp. He ripped his helmet off as he reached the other omega, breathing hard from rushing across the way. Paz looked pale and worried.

"He's dropping?" he demanded as he continued past Paz and into the _Crest_ , headed straight for the quarters they'd recently been sharing. "I didn't even fucking realise. What's he been doing, saying?"

"Some shit in Mando'a about being unworthy," Paz replied, keeping pace with him. "I'm not sure what else, exactly. Think he slipped into Huttese or something... He's not making sense. Plus, he's shaking uncontrollably."

Fuck. " _S_ _habuir,"_ Boba hissed as they reached the door. Paz opened it for him and he barged on through, taking one look at the trembling alpha on the bed and starting to strip off. "Help get me out of this. Fucking hell."

Paz quickly moved to help, letting the door close automatically behind them. Together, they made quick work of his beskar, and then Boba was there, gently gathering Din into his arms, smoothing a hand down the trembling alpha's back.

"Oh, _Din'ika_ ... You should have told me," he breathed, shifting the alpha in his arms until he could lean in and press their foreheads together. "What's wrong, _cyar'ika_? How can I help?"

"B-Boba," Din whimpered and then shifted to shove his face into the crook of Boba's neck. He tensed but let the man cling to him and scent him thoroughly, glancing towards Paz, who'd started removing his armour. "O-omega..."

"Hush," Boba told him, holding onto him tightly and letting Din press even closer. The other omega was struggling with his armour and Boba was in no position to help him right now. "Oh, _cyar'ika... Udesii_ ,  _Din'ika_ , _udesii..."_

_"Gedet'ye, alor, gedet'ye, cuyolir, alor...gedet'ye.."_

"Please stay, hm?" he mused, shifting to rest his cheek against the top of Din's head. Paz, finally out of his  _beskar'gam_ , settled on the bunk behind Din and pressed his chest to the alpha's back, skin to skin. "What do you need,  _Din'ika_ ?"

Din whimpered and pulled back, glancing up at Boba with wide, brown eyes, his pupils dialated. " _Bah akaan'ba'slanar, alor..._ "

Boba blinked slowy. He wanted to surrender?  _"Tion'bahad?"_

He exhaled heavily before lifting up to cup Boba's face in his hands, shrugging Paz off his back in the process. " _Bah....gar, alor,_ " Din murmured softly, " _bah gar."_

He sucked in a sharp breath and his gaze flickered to Paz, who was looking a little better but still worried. Fucking hell... Din wanted to submit? To him? What the fuck... That could not be normal behaviour, especially for Din. Din was an alpha, yeah, but, as Paz had said, he liked to be dommed. Fucking hell... Din was going to be handful, wasn't he?

_"Ni vorer_ _gar akaan'ba'slanar, Din'ika,"_ he whispered, shifting to grip the alpha's chin tightly. " _Akaan'ba'slanar, cyar'ika."_ Din's eyes flutterd and Boba leaned in to kiss him properly. The alpha melted beneath the touch, making a soft little noise of surprise as Boba gently guided him down onto his back on the bunk. Paz sighed heavily but he ignored the other omega. If this is what Din wanted, then it would be what Din got.

\---

Boba relaxed slowly against the bed, blinking sleepily. He must've fallen asleep at some point and now his pretty alpha was cuddled into his side, one leg thrown across his thighs, calf and foot shoved inbetween his knees. Din's arm was slung low over his torso, fingers digging into his side. Boba turned his head to find Paz waatching them. The other omega was cleaning their armour--currently, he had Boba's helmet in his hands.

Paz nodded to him. "He needed that," the omega said, keeping his voice low. Boba just turned his head to press his face into Din's hair with a soft hum. Din stirred slightly, making a soft noise of pleasure before he pressed closer, clearly seeking warmth. "He okay?"

"Yeah." Boba said, voice husky from sleep. "I think so. He needed the rest."

"Yes, he did," Paz murmured and turned back to polishing Bob'as helmet. "He doesn't take care of himself nearly enough."

Boba snorted. "I noticed."

The other omega hummed and went back to polishing their armour, carefully setting aside Boba's helmet to pick up his own. He'd apparently already cleaned and polished Din's. Boba exhaled and lifted a leg, trying to ignore the way Din's phermones were teasing his senses and causing him to slick up slightly. Paz glanced over briefly, raising an eyebrow, and Booba growled lowly. It made Din press closer, crooning soothingly. Boba's omega sat up and took notice, and he grimaced.

Paz chuckled and he sent the other omega a glare.

"Fuck you, Paz," he grumbled, shifting to run a soothing hand down Din's back, pressing him closer. The other omega's head jerked up and he grinned.

"Maybe later."

_Oh, for--_ Boba growled again and proceeded to ignore him.

\---

Paz's heat didn't come. Boba had been helping Din keep track, and both had noticed when the time for the other omega's heat came and went. Din didn't make a big deal out of it and so neither did Boba--apparently Mandalorians abused their suppressants, which was probably why Din's rut had been a bit of a surprise.

He was currently in the cockpit of _Slave I_ , following the _Razor Crest_ as it limped along in sublight between Tatooine and Trask. It had been a few months since Din's rut, and Din and Paz had picked up a frog lady. Boba hadn't even blinked at that. Apparently, Paz and Din were searching for more Mandos. He'd overheard them discussing a covert on Nevarro--something about it being attacked, about having to move the covert. He hadn't tried to pry more information out of them. They would have refused on principle--Boba wasn't part of their clan.

Peli, when Din had taken the kid back from her, had introduced the frog woman. And that had been that.

So there Boba was, trailnig the  _Crest_ with Fennec in the co-pilot's seat. He knew the woman could probably smell him--frustrated, irritated omega. He tried to ignore the looks she kept sending him as they circled round a planet.

And then there were two x-wings suddenly right there. He swore.

"Fennec," he said, turning to her. She was already jamming their long-range comms. "Good. We need to sort this out before they decide to attack us."

Fennec nodd and they fell silent as they listened to Din talk to the New Republic pilots. It didn't take long for them to back off when they realised the _Crest'_ s escort wouldn't hesitate to fire on them. Boba smirked, glancing towards Fennec as the x-wings broke off.

"Guess we didn't need to open fire," the alpha said, chuckling darkly. "Kinda wish we would've."

"Me, too, Fennec." He nodded to her and turned back to watch the _Crest_ , shaking his head. "Me, too. Kinda itching for a fight now..."

_"Stand down,"_ Din suddenly said over comms and Boba exhaled heavily. _"We don't need to pick a fight with the New Republic."_

"You spoil all our fun," Fennec said, sounding amused.

_"No,"_ Din said, amusement lacing his voice. _"I don't."_

"Yes," Boba grunted, "you do." And he cut off the comms.

\---

Trask was a water planet in a small, out of the way corner of the galaxy. Luckily, they arrived with minimal issues, although Din was complaining about the _Crest'_ s landing gear. Which would explain why he was taking the approach to Trask far too fast. Boba growled lowly, glancing towards Fennec who just shrugged. There wasn't much they could do, really.

He'd already landed, having had a far easier time of it, so he and Fennec were left to watch as Din tried a very dangerous manouver and eventually landed only for the ship to slip sideways into the sea. Boba laughed, loudly.

_"Dank farrik!"_ Din hissed over the comms and Boba snickered.

"Problem, pretty alpha?"

_"Yes!"_ the alpha growled and there was a metallic thunk. _"Fucking piece of shit! Stupid shitty repairs..._ Ne'tom be shabuir!  _Fuck!"_

Boba chuckled and shook his head, pulling his helmet on and turning to stand. Fennec followed him and together the quickly moved through the ship and down onto the landing bay just in time to see the  _Crest_ getting pulled out of the water, caked in seaweed and water pouring off it. Boba smirked behind his helmet, moving to stand nearby, arms crossed as he waited for the crane to settle Din's ship down roughly.

"Well," he said to Fennec, still amused. "That was entertaining."

"No shit," she replied, hefting the rifle up on her shoulder. "Think he'll be pissed about that?"

"Oh, definitely."

Finally, the  _Crest_ settled and Din appeared from the depths of his ship, followed closely by the frog lady. Boba didn't see Paz or the kid, but didn't comment. Obviously, Din was keeping the kid's presence under wraps for the moment, along with Paz. He moved to join Din as the frog lady wandered off, calling loudly.

"So," he asked casually, watching Din's helmet tilt towards him. "What happened?"

Din snorted. "Repairs to the landing gear failed, obviously."

"Obviously."

\---

Boba did not like waiting around, especially when an alpha told him to. He also didn't like not knowing what was going on. Which was why he was pacing the space between where the Slave I was parked and the bay where the _Crest_ was being repaired. He didn't trust Mon Calamari doing the repairs and fully intended to go over them again with Fennec once the slimy bastard was done.

Paz hadn't reappeared but Din had gone back to grab the kid, which left Boba worrying. He hated his omega instincts sometimes, but like Din had once told him--it was better, and safer, if the kid was with him. Didn't meant he still couldn't worry about them both.

"Fett," Fennec sighed and he set her a glare. Not that she'd see it with his helmet on, but still. She could probably tell by body language and scent alone. "Stop worrying. The kid'll be fine. Din's with it."

"That is not what I'm worried about," he snapped and glanced back towards the ship, and the Mon Cal doing some wielding on the landing gear. "Nor why I'm worried. I have no idea why you keep bringing up the kid, Shand."

She snorted. "Uh, huh. Sure. And I keep bringing it up because you keep staring at it."

Boba stopped pacing abruptly and turned to face her, hoping the blankness of the helmet would intimidate her. It didn't, because of course it didn't. "I do not."

"You do."

" _Usenye,"_ he muttered, flipping her off. She laughed. "I worry for the alpha. He doesn't take care of himself."

Fennec hummed and nodded, a smirk playing about her lips. "Uh, huh. Right, because  _Din_ needs looking after, does he?"

" _Shabuir, adenn dala,"_ he hissed, flipping her off again before pacing back towards the _Crest_ . 

The Mon Cal had finally finished his work and was packing up. Boba didn't bother waiting for him to leave before he stormed over to inspect his work, grunted and then banged on the hull door. It took far too long for Paz to answer, and he did so over their comm link.

_"What do you want?"_ he grunted, sounding like he'd just woken up.

"Get your ass out here, Vizsla."

_"No,"_ Paz hissed. "Usenye, alor'ad."

Boba blinked as the comm link went dead. He glanced over his shoulder at Fennec, then back at the ship. Had Paz really just called him _captain_ and told him to fuck off in the same sentence? Stars, that was impressive. He burst out laughing.

_"Nehutyc,"_ he muttered to himself, shook his head and went back to inspecting the Mon Cal's shitty wielding work. He'd wait until Din got back before he chewed them both out. Especially Paz. Clearly, there was something up with the other omega and he wouldn't find out until Din got back since Paz refused to open the damn ship for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> Usenye - basically, he told Fennes to "Piss off" / "Fuck off."  
> Shabuir, di'kut chakaar - strong curse word + idiot thief, so "fuck, idiot thief"  
> hut'uunla ad'ika - "cowardly child"  
> Ner...ni cuy mirsh solus - "My... I am an idiot", (alternatively "i have one braincell" / "My brain cell is lonely")  
> Shabuir solus di'kutla - [strong expletive] vulnerable idiot...so, like, fuck/fucking/asshole, etc. here I'm using it as "fucking vulnerable idiot..."  
> Shabuir - strong expletive...so, like, fuck/fucking/asshole, etc; here it's "fuck".  
> Din'ika - pet name, diminutive suffix (written as ’ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g, Ord’ika - Little Orda.) So "Little Din" here.  
> cyar'ika - term of endearment (darling, sweetheart, etc)  
> Udesii , Din'ika, Udesii - "Easy, Little Din, easy"  
> Gedet'ye, alor, gedet'ye, cuyolir, alor...gedet'ye - "please, sir, please, stay, sir, please"  
> Bah akaan'ba'slanar, alor... - "to surrender, sir"  
> Tion'bahad? - "To who?"  
> Bah....gar, alor - "to you, sir"  
> bah gar - "to you"  
> Ni vorer gar Akaan'ba'slanar, Din'ika - "I accept your surrender, Little Din".  
> Akaan'ba'slanar, cyar'ika - "Surrender, darling/sweetheart"  
> Ne'tom be shabuir! - "Piece of shit!"  
> Shabuir, adenn dala - "Shitty, merciless woman"  
> Usenye, alor'ad. - "Fuck off, captain"  
> Nehutyc - feisty, gutsy. In this situation, Boba means "fiesty".
> 
> If I've missed any, let me know!


	5. Five

**Five**

**_Din was really starting_ ** to regret agreeing to go with the Quarren on his boat. Especially considering they _tried to feed him_ to a fucking _mamacore_. _And_ the child. At least the kid had taken the initative to close his little capsule before the damn thing had eaten him. Of course, when Din refused to be eaten, they tried to drown him. Thankfully, three Mandalorians had shown up and rescued them. He wasn't sure he liked them, but he did agree to help them later in return for being told where to find a damn Jedi.

Luckily, the kid was unharmed. He thanked the three who'd rescued them and then left them to it, turning to watch the boat sink in an explosion of fire and smoke. Din snorted and turned to head back for the ships.

He found Boba and Fennec waiting outside the _Crest._ Din frowned, coming to a stop and adjusting the way the kid sat in the crook of his arm. Fennec noticed him first, looking towards him. He slowly moved closer, clearing his throat as he reached them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking between the two of them. Fennec shrugged and Boba's helmeted head turned towards him, tilting slightly. "Where's Paz?"

Boba grunted. "Still in the  _Crest_ . Told me to fuck off."

Din blinked behind the helmet, cocking his head. "He did what?"

"You heard me," Boba growled, turning on him. "What the fuck is up with him?"

"I don't know," Din muttered, handing the kid off to Boba and stalking towards the cargo ramp. 

He glanced back at them then punched in his override code it to open it. The ramp lowered and he watched the way Boba's head tilted down to star at the kid. He smiled, watching the kid reach up for Boba's helmet, patting his little fingers against the Beskar and giggling happily.

The ramp clanged down and he turned, heading up into the ship. If Paz was being moody...and considering he'd missing his heat... Din tried not to think about that too hard, didn't want to. There was a lot more that they needed to focus on, and Paz being-- No. He was not going there.

Din found Paz in their quarters, sleeping soundly. He stood in the doorway for a moment before he carefully crossed the room to run a gloved hand over Paz's head, sighing. He carefully pulled his helmet off.

"Paz."

The omega stirred, turning his head to nuzzle into Din's hand. Din swallowed, watching as his omega made a soft, sleepy noise and blinked up at him. He offered him a fond smile, cupping Paz's cheek and leaning down to press their foreheads together.

"Din."

"You don't normal sleep this long,  _cyar'ika,_ " he said carefully, crouching by the bunk. "What's going on, Paz?"

"M'tired," the omega mumbled, letting his head drop back onto the bunk. "Boba needs to fuck off... Keeps bothering me..."

Din gave him a fond, amused smile. "He only commed you once, Paz."

Paz squinted up at him, frowning. "He did? Huh..."

They stared at each other and then Paz exhaled and sat up. Din settled back on his heels, watching his omega carefully. "You sure you're okay?"

"I think so," the omega said carefully, rubbing at his face. "At least, other than being tired...yeah?"

Din frowned, leaning forward to cup Paz's face. Something was niggling at him, something he wasn't sure should be possible considering both their suppressant abuse. "Can I try something?

Paz's eyes fluttered. "Okay."

He swallowed and leaned forwards, burying his face in Paz's bared neck, right where the scent glads were. Din inhaled deeply, pressing even closer. There was something about his scent, underlying his omega's natural scent of  _Tiingilar_ and armour oil... A sweet, cloying scent-- Din froze. Oh, hell no. No way. That could not be possible! Paz's last heat had been... Fuck. Two months ago? Something like that, before they'd met Boba.

Din pulled back slowly, staring down at Paz with wide eyes. "Are.. You..oh, wow."

"What? What's that look for?"

He had to swallow again, clear his throat. " _Gar cuy yaihad'la,_ omega."

Paz stared at him, eyes widening. "What? No--"

" _Elek_."

"Fuck," the omega muttered, leaning back against the wall. Din stayed right where he was, watching Paz as a variety of emotions crossed his face. He finally settled on something between wonder and fear. "Fuck. Din..."

"I know, Paz," Din murmured softly, trying not to let his own fear creep into his voice. "I know."

"What are we gonna do?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to keep looking for Jedi," he said, shrugging. "And you...you're gonna stay with the ship or with Boba. Understand, my omega?"

Paz glared at him, but then he nodded carefully despite not looking too happy. "I understand, alpha."

\---

Boba was waiting for him when he left the _Crest_ . He felt a little stunned and he was sure his scent was betraying that, but he couldn't help it, didn't want to hide it. The other omega grunted as he appraoched, helmeted head tilted in curiousity. Din swallowed and stopped short of him, glancing back towards the ramp.

"You smell...weird."

Din turned back and swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry."

Boba shifted slightly and then reached up to pull his helmet off. "It's a pleasant smell. Smug, satisified alpha... I don't normally like it."

He tensed and looked away, knowing Boba could read him like a book. Thank the stars that Fennec wasn't there. She was probably off at the catina or something... Din shifted slightly, hand drifting down to his blaster, then his hip and back up. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, unable to stop himself from smiling beneath the helmet.

"Why are you so happy?" Boba asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Let's just say that Paz has a very good reason to tell you to fuck off."

Boba glared at him. "Seriously?"

Din shrugged. "What? It shouldn't be that surprising, Boba."

They stared at each other, Boba's expression shifting only slightly. Din couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling at any given moment, but eventually the omega huffed and shook his head. Din chuckled lowly, waiting patiently. Boba stalked forwards and tugged him into an awkward one-armed hug, pressing his forehead to Din's beskar-covered one.

"Congratulations, Din."

\---

The other Mandalorians--led by a woman called Bo-Katan--roped him into helping them after helping him again. The Quarren's brother along with nearly a dozen others had tried to kill him. For killing the other Quarren. Din had not been impressed, especially considering he'd had the kid at the time. Thankfully, the four of them had easily taken them out and the kid had been safe. 

Which led to him helpnig them take a large ship, including the shipment. Bo-Katan had tried to get him to join her. He'd refused, and she hadn't been impressed. But Boba was there, in full armour. Thankfully, the omega kept his mouth shut but Bo-Katan, an alpha, was not happy. It was like she was expecting Din to just fold to her whims, almost like her little sidekicks. The woman--Koska Reeves--was another alpha, clearly submissive to Bo-Katan. The third member of their group was a man, Axe Woves, but Din couldn't pick up anything from him. Something told him he was more than appeared, though, and he was proven right when he watched the man fight.

Woves was a fucking omega. A _feral omega._

And Bo-Katan had no idea.

He left them to their business, smirking to himself as he jetted back to the ships. He landed with a grunt, knees protesting, in front of the ships. Boba was waiting for him, arms crossed. He'd obviously opted out at some point well before Din had parted with them. At least she'd told him where he needed to go--Corvus. A city called Calodan. That was where he'd be able to find a jedi.

"You took you sweet time," the omega said casually, sounding amused. Din straightened up with a grunt, casting him a look that he was sure the omega would pick up on even with his hemlet on. Boba snorted. "Got what you needed?"

"Corvus," he said, moving towards him. Boba held his ground and Din grabbed his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. "We'll leave as soon as we get some supplies."

"Fennec's on it," Boba muttered, tensing up. Din pulled away slowly, letting himself linger in the moment, even though the other man seemed to feel a little...uncomfortable it. "She'll be back in an hour."

"An hour, hm?" Din murmured, glancing towards his ship, then Boba's. The oemga seemed to pick up on his mood and huffed out a tiny laugh. "What?"

"Really, Din? Now?" he asked and Din shrugged. "Won't Paz be upset?"

Din snorted. "He'll probably want to help, if he's not too grumpy or tired for it."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Boba shifted slightly. "What if I want you on your knees, pretty alpha, sucking me off?"

He sucked in a sharp breath, gonig very, very still. Fuck, but that was hot. He liked that idea very much, and judging by the way Boba's head tilted more, then the omega could smell his arousal at the idea. Din swallowed thickly and ground his teeth together.

" _Boba_ ."

"Oh, you really like that, don't you?" He could tell Boba was smirking beneath that helmet--it was in the tone of his voice. "Mmh...such a pretty, pretty alpha, aren't you? You like to get on your knees for your omegas, hm?"

"Fuck--Boba--"

"Don't you 'fuck, boba' me if you don't mean it, Din."

He swallowed thickly. "I'm not saying no," he said, voice hoarse.

Boba tilted his head the other way and laugh, low and thick. "My ship, then. We'll let Paz sleep."

Fuck. Din nodded, wetting his lips and turned to follow Boba towards the  _Slave I._

\---

Din groaned, trying to press back against Boba, but the omega held him tightly, both wirsts pressed to his lower back in onee hand while the other was planted on the console over his shoulder. He squirmed, gasping as Boba' thick cock sank into him oh, so slowly before withdrawing jsut as slow. He swore softly in Mando'a and Boba laughed, husky and deep and amused.

"Like that, pretty alpha?" he asked and Din lifted his head only to thump it down on the console with a metallic thud. They were still in full armour, only stripping off just enoguh to get Boba's cock out and Din's own ass bare. His cock was stripped trapped in his flightsuit, behind the codpiece. The omega thrust in deep, making him moan and then stopped. "Hm, should I go slower, alpha? Or would you like hard and fast?"

"B-Boba, please--" Fuck, but he sounded absolutely  _wrecked_ . He inhaled sharply at the feel of Boba grinding into him, pressing harder against his ass, and sore again. " _Gedet'ye, alor, shabuir ni dralshy'a_ , alpha!"

Boba stilled mid-withdraw before he leaned down and put his head by Din's. "What was that, pretty alpha?" he asked lowly, and Din whimpered. "Did you call me your alpha, Din?"

"N-No--"

"Oh, I think you did." He gave another gentle thrust. "Did you forget my dynamic, princess? Or do you want me to be your alpha?"

He whimpered again. "N-No, Boba. _Ni ceta,_ omega, _Ni ceta!"_

"Is that so, alpha?" Boba chuckled darkly and suddenly there was a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing slightly. He immediately melted with a soft keening noise. "You're sorry? I don't think you are, pretty alpha."

" _G-Gedet'ye, gedet'ye, alor,_ " he whimpered and Boba sighed, shifting to tug first Din's, then his own helmet off. He set them aside very gently, very carefully, and stroked a hand over Din's head, fingers tangling in his hair to tug slightly.

"Keep your hands right here," Boba said and shifted, handing pulling away from his head to guide him into gripping his wrists tightly. "Stay right like this and I'll make you feel good, Din, I promise." He nodded against the console, squeezing his eyes shut. "Now be a good alpha and let me fuck you hard. Sound good?"

" _E-Elek._ "

_"Jate ad'ika, Din'ika, jate_ ."

There was no more need for words after that as Boba dug his fingers into the hair at the back of his head, gripped his hip tightly through the flightsuit between the beskar plating and procceded to fuck him hard and fast over the Slave I's control console. Din lost himself to the sensations, moaning and whimpering in time with Boba's thrusts, pushing back into them as much as he could without any proper leverage--and especially with his hands still behind his back. Boba murmured praise in a mix of Basic, Mando'a and Huttese until Din came, shuddering, into his flightsuit. Completely untouched.

Boba fucked him through it and then thrust deep, groaning into the side of Din's neck as he, too, came. There was not knot, but Din had never really needed it, to be honest, so that wasn't much of a disappoint. They basked in the moment together, the scent of sex and satisfaction, of pleased alpha and omega, saturated the cockpit and Din had to laugh weakly at that. Fennec would be so pissed when she came back. He found that he didn't care. Boba huffed into his neck. He rather liked that their scents were mingling together very nicely.

"Fennec's gonna be pissed," Din muttered, still sounding absolutely wrecked and Boba laughed.

"Probably," the omega said, straightening up and slipping out of him. Din made a soft noise of protest at the sensation and Boba slide a possessive hand over his ass, fingers dipping between his cheeks in a soft tease. "But then she'll be amused. Trust me, she'll give me so much shit for it."

He snorted. "Worth it," he said and finally released his own wrists, shifting to push up onto his elbows and glanced over his shoulder, watching as the omega tucked himself away and fixed his flightsuit. "Mmh..."

"Definitely worth it."

Din grinned. "Good."

\---

Fennec gave them each a suspicious look when she found them lounging around on the ramp of the _Crest_ , casually talking to each other. Din had already checked on Paz--the other omega was fast asleep, the child curled up with him--and decided to leave him to rest. He, at least, had decent company. And a good fucking.

"Got the supplies," the female alpha said, still eyeing them both suspiciously. Din knew she could probably smell them on each other, could probably smell sex and smug omega. He'd long given up trying to get Boba not to be smug. "When're we leaving?"

"Soon as they're loaded up," Boba told him, climbing to his feet and stretching. Din tried not to watch, but he also stayed right where he was. His ass hurt, okay? In a good way, mind, but he was still content to stay sitting for the moment.

"Destination?"

"Corvus," Din told her, gingerly climbing to his feet. Fuck, Boba hadn't held back at all. He loved it, but it'd make the trip to Covrus slightly uncomfortable. "Apparently there's a jedi there."

"Huh." Fennec watched him as she adjusted his stance and turned to climb up the ramp into the _Crest_. "So, what did you two get up to while I was out?"

"Nothing," he said, a little too sharply. Fennec snorted.

"Sure."

"I fucked him," Boba said and Din twisted slightly too fast to glare at him through his hemlet. Boba would definitely know he was glaring. They were starting to learn each other's body language way too well.

"Boba!"

"What?" Boba shurgged, glancing over at him. He wasn't wearing his helmet, so Din could see his smug smirk. "She's gonna smell it as soon as she gets into the cockpit."

Din glowered at him and turned to head up into _Crest_ without word. He tried not to listen to the ribbing Fennec was giving Boba about them fucking--espeically about the oddness of an omega fucking an alpha. Din didn't care. He'd never been much for proper behaviour and the Covert had never tried to teach it. As long as you could fight and you took care of The Tribe, they could care less what dynamic you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gar cuy yaihad'la, omega - "You are pregnant, omega"  
> Gedet'ye, alor, shabuir ni dralshy'a, alpha! - "please, sir, fuck me harder, alpha"  
> Ni ceta, omega, Ni ceta! - "I'm sorry, omega, I'm sorry!"  
> G-Gedet'ye, gedet'ye, alor - "p-please, please, sir"  
> Elek - "yes"  
> Jate ad'ika, Din'ika, jate - "good boy, little Din, good"
> 
> If I've missed any, let me know!


	6. Six

**Six**

**_Corvus was a shitty planet_ ** and Paz hated it. He hated it even more that Din had left him alone on the Crest. He knew Fett was nearby but he didn’t care. Paz was focused on himself right now. He was pregnant. Paz still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, but he’d... He’d do what Din told him and stay put, at least for the moment. The last thing they needed was a Jedi taking his head off or something. He understood his alpha’s caution--that didn’t mean he had to like it, though. 

He’d been wondering why he’d missed his heat. Guess there was a very good reason for it. He hadn’t been expecting that but somehow...he didn’t mind. Din hadn’t--they hadn’t had the kids discussion yet but from what Din had implied, he was pretty happy to know Paz could actually get pregnant. They hadn’t been sure before, what with the suppressant abuse or the stress of their lifestyle. 

Paz sighed and rolled over, splaying a hand over his belly and frowning. He’d taken all his armour off except for his vambraces and his leg pieces. He’d also kept the helmet for now, but he wasn’t currently wearing it. He didn’t need to--he was alone on the Crest and Boba was probably off stewing in his own ship.

He hated not doing anything, he hated not helping... But he also wanted to be safe, so he’d do as Din had asked and stay put.

\----

Boba commed him after a couple of days to request heat aids again, and Paz took them over, but he didn’t linger. The scent of omega in heat bothered him, especially at the moment when he was likely to throw up at any moment. Thankfully, the other omega didn’t comment on it even when he caught Paz’s face turning pale and then green. He just thanked him and closed the door.

Paz returned to the _Crest_ and set about tidying up, cleaning armour and weapons and then spent the rest of that day sulking in his rooms. He still wasn’t quite...okay with being pregnant, but he’d deal. He wanted the kid, Din wanted the kid, so why not?

\----

Din returned nearly a day after that with the kid, Fennec and a Togruta in tow. Paz met him on the _Crest’_ s cargo ramp, arms crossed and in full armour. He was glad that Din had commed ahead to warn him of their guest, which was why he was in full armour. But that meant he was alone when Din stopped short of the ships with a tilt of the head that meant he was frowning.

“Where’s Fett?” 

Paz jerked his head towards the _Slave I_. “Heat. He’ll probably be in there a few days. Dunno how coherent he’ll be.” He shrugged, moving forwards to pluck the kid out of his mate’s arms. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Din said softly, catching the back of Paz’s helmet to bring their foreheads together, beskar against beskar. “It happens. Other than that, have you two been okay?”

He swallowed and nodded, letting the child squirm in his arms until a little clawed green hand smacked him on the chest, then the cheek of his helmet. “Yeah, we’re fine.”

“Good.” Din pulled away and turned to gesture to the Togruta. “This is Ahsoka. She’s a Jedi.”

The Togruta smiled softly but didn’t approach. Paz’s gaze narrowed as he peered at her over Din’s shoulder. The soft scent of unfamiliar female alpha drifted towards him and Paz growled lowly. The Jedi didn’t even blink, just watched him for a moment then smiled wider.

“Hello,” she said, inclining her head. Fennec snorted and drifted towards the _Crest_ instead of the _Slave I_. Ahsoka stayed right where she was, hands folded behind her back. Paz could see the ‘saber hanging from her belt but she didn’t reach for it at all. “It’s nice to meet you.”

He grunted. “Din.”

The alpha turned towards him. “Yes, Paz?”

He switched to Mando’a. “ _Ni mirdir Boba duur linibar gar._ ”

Din just looked at him for a moment. “You think or you know?”

Paz sighed. _“Ni kar'taylir, Din’ika.”_

“Crap,” his mate hissed, quickly guiding him away from the Jedi and towards the _Slave I._ He switched to Mando’a. _“Tion'bor dush cuyi kaysh?”_

 _“Bic cuyi dush, Din’ika,”_ Paz told him and then turned on their private comm link. “I think he actually might need a knot this time. His heat scent was....really strong when I dropped off the heat aids. Do you want me to go check on him first? Ask him if he’d like your help?”

Din hesitated for a moment, glancing over at the Jedi and then towards the Crest, where Fennec was casually leaning against the side of the open hold, just watching them. Then Paz heard Din sigh over their private comm line. “Yeah, you better check on him, see if he needs me. Make sure he’s coherent when he gives me consent or I’m not going anywhere near his nest, Paz.”

“Of course, _cyar'ika_ ,” he said, smiling even though no one would see it. Din would probably hear it in his voice, though. “I’ll go check on him now, yeah? You make sure the Jedi can either teach him or give you the coords for someone that _can_ teach him?”

“That’s the plan, _cyar'ika_. Go now, before he gets worse and experiences a heat drop or something.”

 _“Elek, alor.”_ Paz thumbed a hand against the left side of his chestplate and headed off towards the Slave I without looking back. He didn’t need to, not if Din was just going to talk to the Jedi about teaching the kid or finding someone who could teach him.

He found Boba in the man’s private quarters, and the other omega was at least coherent enough to tell him to get out. Paz hesitated, eyeing the discarded inflatable knot that had been thrown across the room. He tried not to inhale too deeply.

“Can’t you take a fucking hint?” the other omega growled from his pretty little nest in one corner of his bunk. “GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FUCKING NEST!”

Paz winced at the volume. “Ah, no,” he said, avoiding looking directly at the naked man across from him. “I came to check on you cause we’re all worried, Boba.”

Boba growled at him, shifting up onto hands and knees and lowering himself into a crouch. “Bullshit,” he said, voice low and dangerous. “Why the hell do any of you care?”

“Boba,” Paz began, trying to keep his voice low and soothing, crouching down in the doorway with his palms raised so that the other omega could see he didn’t mean any harm. “Your heat scent is too strong, Bob’ika... You need an actual knot. You know and I know, and Din knows it. I... I’m not sure I feel up to helping right now, _cyar'ika_ , so I need you to make a decision; let Din in or risk a dangerous heat with no access to a medical facility at the moment.” He shrugged and got back to his feet with a soft noise of discomfort, one hand going to his lower back--he wasn’t showing yet but that didn’t mean it wasn’t uncomfortable. “Your choice. I’ll leave you to decide, but please don’t take too long, okay?”

The other omega growled lowly and Paz backed up a step, holding a hand out to keep the door open a moment longer. Boba looked like he was about to turn very feral on him--which wouldn’t be surprising, to be honest. His last heat must have just been a warm up, then... Paz frowned as boba huffed and turned away slightly.

“Comm us when you’re ready, Boba.”

He pulled his hand back just as a pillow came flying towards the door. The door closed and it hit that instead of his face. Paz grinned, then turned to head back down to Din and the others, see if Ahsoka had coords for them and if Fennec had any advice for a grumpy omega experiencing his first proper heat in years. Fuck, it was going to be a long few days.

\----

Boba did end up requesting Din’s presence, which left Paz alone with Fennec, the kid and the Jedi, who had taken to lingering nearby and flirting with the only other woman present. Paz tried to ignore them by trying to keep the kid entertained, but he kept getting distracted by something Ahsoka did or by some new shiny object, and Paz quickly gave up.

They were grounded until Boba’s heat passed, and if his scent was anything to go by, Paz wasn’t sure if it would be the standard five-day-long heat or one that was much longer. He could only hope that Din could keep up--which he was pretty sure the alpha could--and make sure they had supplies. Din checked in occasionally while Boba was sleeping, making sure Paz had a medkit on standby, just in case.

It wasn’t needed, and Boba’s heat progressed slowly. By day eight, Paz was sure they’d be here for a month, but eventually, Din appeared looking haggard and tired, but smelling thoroughly amused and of satisfied omega. Paz just raised an eyebrow as Din punched some coords into the _Crest’_ s navigation and then headed back to the _Slave I_ , completely heedless of the fact that he wasn’t wearing his helmet and only had on a pair of pants and what appeared to be one of Boba’s shirts.

“He’s good now,” the alpha said in passing as he pressed a kiss to Paz’s cheek on his way down the _Crest’_ s ramp. “Probably be completely fine tomorrow. M’gonna stay with him one more night but we’re good to head to Tython so Grogu--that’s the kid’s name, by the way--can use the seeing stone. Meet you there?”

“Of course,” Paz said and Din smiled at him, tugged his helmet up just enough to kiss him properly, and then headed back to the _Slave I_. Paz watched him go with sigh, tugging the helmet back down. Thankfully, neither Ahsoka or Fennec were looking in their direction when that happened. He chuckled and settled in to lean more heavily against the wall of the cargo hold. It’d be a few minutes before one of the female alphas came to check on him, so he’d happily stew in his little happy bubble for a bit longer. He was pretty sure the jedi wasn’t going to come with them and that was fine. Paz wasn’t sure he wanted her on the _Crest_ anyway.

\----

On the way to Tython, they encountered an Imp scout ship and had to detour to avoid it. Tython was in the Deep Core, so seeing an Imp so deep into New Republic territory was...slightly terrifying. Paz had let Boba take it out--the modified _Firespray_ had more firepower than the _Crest_ anyway, so it was better if the _Slave I_ took out their enemies while they were focused on the _Crest_. 

It had been a close fucking call, though. Paz was not nearly as good a pilot as Din was, and he was still experiencing morning sickness at the worst possible times--like right before a fucking hyperspace jump. He hated it. At least Fennec didn’t comment, just casually took control if Paz didn’t manage to put the ship on autopilot before dashing for the ‘fresher. 

He was just coming back from one such dash when the alarm sounded for them to drop out of hyperspace. Fennec patiently waited until he’d taken a seat before she dropped them, coming out of the jump right beside the _Slave I_. A blue-and-green planet with two moons sat before them.

“Oh, it’s _pretty_ ,” Paz breathed, leaning forwards slightly. Fennec huffed in amusement beside him, but he ignored her. “Where do you think those seeing stones that Din mentioned are?”

The alpha shrugged. “No idea, but I’m sure that he’ll tell us at some point, yeah?”

As if on cue, their comms crackled to life. _“There’s a temple,”_ he said, sounding frustrated. _“It should be...here somewhere. Look for anything that looks temple-like, will you?”_

“Sure,” Paz said and turned to study the atmo and planetary readouts being displayed on a nearby screen. “Amto is type one--breathable. Climate’s temperate... There’s some ruins, a city or settlement of some kind, maybe? An ice cap... Oh, there’s a temple! Top of a mountain, ring of stones... Think that’s it?”

Grogu gurgled from behind them and Paz turned to scoop the little brat up and dump him in his lap. “Bu!”

“What’s up, kid?” Paz asked, turned back to the display. The kid tapped on the screen and cooed, and the mountaintop location lit up. “Huh. Okay, guess the ring of stones is our temple.”

 _“Oh?”_ Din asked, sounding mildly amused. _“Why do you say that?”_

“Grogu just showed me on the planetary readouts,” he told his alpha and Din laughed.

_“Typical kid. Shall we?”_

“Yeah, let’s get planet-side before I have to go heave up my lunch again, _please_.”

Fennec snorted and guided them in for a gentle landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations;  
> Usenye - basically, he told Fennec to "Piss off" / "Fuck off."  
> Shabuir, di'kut chakaar - strong curse word + idiot thief, so "fuck, idiot thief"  
> hut'uunla ad'ika - "cowardly child"  
> Ner...ni cuy mirsh solus - "My... I am an idiot", (alternatively "i have one braincell" / "My brain cell is lonely")   
> Shabuir solus di'kutla - [strong expletive] vulnerable idiot...so, like, fuck/fucking/asshole, etc. here I'm using it as "fucking vulnerable idiot..."  
> Shabuir - strong expletive...so, like, fuck/fucking/asshole, etc; here it's "fuck".  
> Din'ika - pet name, diminutive suffix (written as ’ika - also added to a name as a very familiar or childhood form, e.g, Ord’ika - Little Orda.) So "Little Din" here.  
> cyar'ika - term of endearment (darling, sweetheart, etc)  
> Udesii , Din'ika, Udesii - "Easy, Little Din, easy"  
> Gedet'ye, alor, gedet'ye, cuyolir, alor...gedet'ye - "please, sir, please, stay, sir, please"  
> Bah akaan'ba'slanar, alor... - "to surrender, sir"  
> Tion'bahad? - "To who?"  
> Bah....gar, alor - "to you, sir"  
> bah gar - "to you"  
> Ni vorer gar Akaan'ba'slanar, Din'ika - "I accept your surrender, Little Din".  
> Akaan'ba'slanar, cyar'ika - "Surrender, darling/sweetheart"  
> Ne'tom be shabuir! - "Piece of shit!"   
> Shabuir, adenn dala - "Shitty, merciless woman"  
> Usenye, alor'ad. - "Fuck off, captain"  
> Nehutyc - feisty, gutsy. In this situation, Boba means "fiesty".  
> Gar cuy yaihad'la, omega - "You are pregnant, omega"  
> Gedet'ye, alor, shabuir ni dralshy'a, alpha! - "please, sir, fuck me harder, alpha"  
> Ni ceta, omega, Ni ceta! - "I'm sorry, omega, I'm sorry!"  
> G-Gedet'ye, gedet'ye, alor - "p-please, please, sir"  
> Elek - "yes"  
> Jate ad'ika, Din'ika, jate - "good boy, little Din, good"  
> Ni mirdir Boba duur linibar gar - “I think Boba may need you”  
> Ni kar'taylir, Din’ika - “I know, little Din”  
> Tion'bor dush cuyi kaysh? - “How bad is he?”  
> Bic cuyi dush, Din’ika - “it is bad, little Din”  
> Elek, alor - “yes, sir”


	7. Seven

**Seven**

**_Tython was definitely a pretty_ ** planet, and Din liked it, but still... Something about it gave him a bad feeling. Either way, they couldn’t land on top of the little mountain, so Din had Paz park the _Crest_ in a clear space near the bottom of the mountain while Boba took the _Slave I_ around the other side. They’d meet up in the middle near the base and jetpack the rest of the way up.

Fennec and Paz were waiting for them with Grogu when he and Boba got there, and Din went straight to Paz and pulled him into a Keldabe kiss, lingering for a moment and just...inhaling Paz’s scent. Fennec’s scent lingered over top of his omega’s scent, but he didn’t mind so much, not since he could still smell his mate and the kid.

“Alpha,” Paz breathed and Din huffed. “Din.”

“Paz,” Din murmured and just pressed closer. “I’d kiss you if we didn’t have witnesses.”

Paz snorted. “Aren’t they basically family by now?”

“Boba, maybe...but Fennec?”

“We can hear you, you know,” Fennec said casually and they glanced over. “Just take your damn helmets off and make out, will you? I can turn away.” And she did just that, giving them their privacy.

Boba didn’t even so much as twitch. In fact, Din could feel him staring at he pulled his helmet off and as Paz took his own off. Din tried to ignore him as he pulled his omega in for a kiss, almost squishing the kid between them--Grogu protested with a little giggle and a slap against the unprotected part of Din’s arm.

When he pulled away, he could see how dark Paz’s eyes had gotten, and he could smell how interested Boba was. Fennec snorted.

“Stars, you lot are disgustingly cute together,” she said and Boba smacked her across the shoulder without taking his helmeted gaze off them. “Oi!”

“Behave, Fennec,” Boba said casually, almost too casually. “Or I might decide to leave you here.”

She flipped him off without even turning around and Paz snickered. Din smiled and pulled his helmet back on, Paz doing the same a moment later. As soon as the helmets were back on, Fennec turned around and grinned at them both.

“So, what’s the deal?”

“Paz and I will take Grogu to his seeing stone while you and Boba scout the area,” Din said, glancing between the three of them. “Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me,” Boba said with a shrug. Fennec nodded. “We’ll comm you if anything comes up.”

“Okay. We’ll try not to take too long.”

“Good luck, _cyare'se,_ ” the other omega said softly, and Din gave him a nod.

“You, too,” he murmured, then turned with Paz to walk up the steep path towards the temple ruins. Din looked to Paz. “Jetpacks?”

“Jetpacks,” Paz agred quietly.

\----

They landed on the ground between two stone pillars. The seeing stone was a raised dome of stone surrounded by a henge. Din glanced around, frowning, then looked towards Paz. “Does this look Jedi to you?”

“The hell am I supposed to know?” Paz muttered as they wandered towards the stone, Grogu squirming in the omega’s hold. Din kept looking around, taking in the entire thing, all the stone and the sand, the plantlife and the butterflies. “You’re the one who’s actually spent time with a jedi.”

“Ahsoka didn’t exactly give me much to go on, Paz.”

“Hmph.” Paz grunted and held the kid out at arm’s length, making Din turn back. “Oi, kid, no kicking. That’s rude.”

Din snorted. “He wants to be put down. Probably on the stone, yeah?”

“Probably.” Paz moved forwards and set Grogu down, turning his head left and right. “How does this even work anyway?”

“I don’t know. Maybe there’s a button or something?”

The look Paz sent him burned, even through the helmet. “It’s a _stone_ , Din.”

“How am I supposed to know how Jedi shit works?”

“You think _I_ know?”

They exchanged a look and then glanced towards the kid. Grogu was sitting on the stone, cooing and trying to grab a butterfly as it fluttered past his head. Din snorted and Paz huffed out a little laugh. Together, they went to Grogu and smiled down at him. 

“Kid, c’mon,” he said, crouching in front of him. “Do your thing.”

Paz crossed his arms as Din got up and together they backed up a step. “Well? Anything?”

“I’m not sure how it works, Paz. Maybe we just...let him do his thing, yeah?”

“Probably?” The omega shrugged when Din glanced over. They were checked on the kid again and then glanced up as they heard a ship overhead. “What was that?”

“I don’t know,” Din said and gestured to the kid. “Grab him. I’ll go see what that is.”

“Okay.”

Din turned and took a running leap off the ledge, jetpacking down to where he’d agreed to meet Fennec and Boba after their scouting trip. 

\----

Boba was alone when he got there, and looked annoyed as hell. Din joined him before cover--a large rock--and glanced over. The other omega was peering around the edge of the rock, head cocked to one side as he watched something.

“What’ve got?” Din asked, pressing his back against the boulder.

“Stormtroopers, I think,” the omega said, pulling back to look at him. “Fennec’s picked a nice ridge to set up on, but they’re right next to the _Crest_. Doubt they’re alone.”

“Fuck,” he muttered and pulled his blaster. “How many?”

“Probably a few squads, maybe a platoon?” Boba shrugged. “Easily a couple dozen.”

“How the fuck did they find us?” Din hissed, and quickly opened a comm line with Paz, Fennec and Boba. “Paz. Incoming; stormtroopers. Easily a couple dozen.”

“Fuck,” Paz said, and Din exhaled. “I’m getting the kid.” Then; “Hey! Time’s up!” Din glanced up at the henge just as there was static on the comm and a flare of light from between stone pillars, then the sound of beskar on stone. Paz groaned. “Ow, fuck... That’s not fun.” He groaned again--probably getting up. “Kid--Grogu--snap out of it! We gotta go!”

“Paz, don’t, just--”

More static and beskar-0n-stone noises, then another groan. “Ah, fuck. Din, I don’t think he’s gonna listen right now.”

Din sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Paz. Just... Watch him, make sure he’s safe.”

“Elek, alor.”

He glanced towards Boba. “We need to take out the troopers.”

“No shit,” Boba muttered, then gave him a few hand signals. Din watched for a moment, then nodded. Boba wanted him to go to their left while Boba went right. Fennec would pick the troopers off from her ridge. “On three?”

“On three,” he confirmed and counted down; “One, two, three!”

They pushed off the boulder and went opposite directions.

\----

Din kept half an eye on Boba as they thought while Fennec offered support from above--at least until she was forced to move herself. He was worried because Boba looked both furious as fuck and like he was thoroughly enjoying smashing stormtrooper helmets in. It was such an...odd juxtaposition, and it was unnerving the hell outta him. But at least he omega was efficient and holy fucking shit, watching the man fight... It was hot. He half-hoped that Paz was watching them. 

He couldn’t stay distracted, though, because there were still more troopers coming and they needed to be dealt with. So Din turned to shoot the next one, and the next. And then his blaster clicked. Din swore and shoved it back into the holster, turning to smack the next trooper across the face with his vambrace.

Boba laughed wickedly. “Here!” he called and Din glanced up in time to catch the blaster tossed in his direction. He swung it wide to his right and shot the trooper coming at him without looking, watching as Boba did the same for the one coming at him. They turned as one to face the six or so left, who took one look at them, then turned and fled. Fennec appeared beside them, taking a potshot at one as the troopers were running away.

They stood there panting for a second before Boba stalked forwards just as the stormtroopers’ ships lifted off. Din went to follow him just a burst of static came across their comms, and hesitated. Paz sounded frantic, yelling for the kid to wake the hell up and then there was the sound of beskar on stone again. Din swore and turned just in time to see Boba straightening up as a rocker hit one of the ships and brought them both down out of the sky.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered, watching on with approval and sincerely hoped Fennec couldn’t smell his arousal right now. “Nice shot, Boba.”

Boba just turned his helmeted head toward him. “I was aiming for the other one,” he deadpanned, and Din snorted. Fennec grinned at them both. 

The moment didn’t last long however as a shot came out of the clouds overhead and hit the _Crest_ , causing it to explode. Din took a half-step forward in shock, exclaiming in surprise. Was Paz back with the kid yet? Had they been on the _Crest_ when...? No, no, they couldn’t have. He glanced back towards the henge.

“Paz,” he breathed, then louder as he turned towards the henge; “The kid!”

“Fuck!” Boba shouted and turned to follow only for Fennec to smack his arm. 

“Better get to your ship,” she said and Boba cursed again, igniting his jetpack.

Din didn’t hesitate to run for the henge, Fennec following. It was taking too long and by the time they reached it, Paz was just waking up and four black droids had just grabbed Grogu and were taking off. Din swore, torn between Grogu’s terrified face and his groggy omega. He growled and went to Paz, helping him up as Fennec told Boba that the droids had the baby. He could hear Boba growling on the other end, something about having a lock. Din had to tell her to stop him before he shot at them, stating that he didn’t want Grogu hurt, and Boba confirmed that he’d follow instead of firing on them.

Paz was muttering about stupid force abilities as Din exchanged a glance with Fennec.

_“They’re back.”_

“Who?” Fennec asked, frowning as she stared up into the sky.

_“The Empire,”_ Boba said, sounding partly shocked and partly furious. _“They’re back.”_

“That can’t be!” Fennec hissed, sending Din a worried look. He helped a limping Paz back towards her. “The Outer Rim is under the jurisdiction of the New Republic!”

_“This isn’t a spice dream,”_ Boba replied sternly, and Din ssucked in a sharp breath. The omega used spice? How often? _“I can see the Imperial cruiser with my own eyes, Fennec!”_ Fennec exchanged a deeply troubled look with Din, even though she obviously couldn’t see his face. Paz whimpered, but Boba just exhaled heavily over the comms. _“Heading down.”_

\----

Din wandered through the wreckage of the _Crest_ almost mindlessly, empty and cold. It was gone... Their home, Paz’s nest... _Their_ nest. It was all gone. He couldn’t look at Paz, who was being supported by the other omega, whimpering softly as Din searched for something, anything. He found the gear stick ball and sighed, tucking it into a pocket. It was Grogu’s favourite toy, and he’d be damned if he didn’t give it back to the kid. And then something caught his eye, glinting through blaster-blackened soil. Din went and picked it up, finding his spear. He exhaled and nodded, turning to rejoin the others.

“This is all that survived,” he muttered, and Boba nodded approvingly.

“Beskar,” he said as if that explained everything. Boba glanced towards Paz, then Fennec. “Now what?”

Din deflated a little. “They have Grogu...”

“I know, _cyar'ika_ ,” Boba murmured, gently leading Paz into leaning against Din. “What should we do, then? We need to plan and we’ll need a hell of a lot more people than just the four of us.”

He hesitated a moment, guiding Paz into pressing his face into the space between his helmet and his shoulder pauldron, frowning beneath the helmet. Din hesitated a moment before he reached up and pulled the helmet off one-handed, looking to Boba.

“I have a few ideas,” he said slowly, “but first, we need to go back to Nevarro. It seems we need to spring a _friend_ out of prison.”

“Nevarro, then,” the omega said and chuckled. “Prison breaking now, Din? Honestly.”

“Boba...”

The omega sighed and tucked his helmet under an arm more securely. “Alright. I’ll behave. C’mon, let’s get going. You two can share my bunk for now.”

Din smiled, tiny and soft and reached out to grab Boba’s wrist and tug him closer. Boba went willingly, and Din slid his hand up to cup the back of Boba’s head, guiding him in for a gentle keldabe kiss. “Thank you, _cyar'ika_. It’s much appreciated.”

Fenned cleared her throat, head half-turned away from them. “We need to check on your omega anyway,” she said, gesturing blindly to Paz. “He got thrown around a few times, yes? And he’s pregnant, or am I mistaking that sweet scent for something else?”

He swallowed and pulled back. “He is,” Din said and offered his helmet out to Boba, clearly intending for the other omega to help him put it back on. Boba did so without comment. “And yes, we do.” He sighed and straightened up, supporting Paz carefully against him. “Alright, so. We have a plan...sort of. Let’s get going.”

“Who are we looking for on Nevarro anyway?”

“Cara Dune.”

Fennec swore, violently. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!”

\----

Returning to Nevarro was...interesting. Not quite what Din had expected, but also more meaningful than he was willing to admit. It was where he and Paz had met Boba, where they’d started this ridiculous journey...and now it was where they were going to start on their mission to rescue Grogu. Which was why Din was trying to head down the Slave I’s ramp to go talk to Cara Dune alone.

Apparently, Boba wasn’t too keen on him being out of his sight for any period of time.

“Do you have to go alone?”

Did turned back, watching Boba as Boba watched him, worry clear on his face since he wasn’t currently wearing his helmet. He sighed and came back up the ramp to where Boba was lingering in the cargo bay doorway. “Boba...”

“Seriously,” the omega insisted as Din caught the back of his head and guided him in to press cool beskar against scarred skin. “You don’t have anyone to watch your back, and I... I don’t want something to happen to you.”

It was uncharacterisic of Boba Fett to show his emotions so openly, especially worry, like that. Din frowned but didn’t pull away, fingers shifting on the back of Boba’s head, letting a soft, comforting croon. “Don’t worry about me, _cyar'ika_. Nevarro is safe; we got rid of all the Imps months ago.”

Boba whined a little, deep in his throat and Din’s grip tightened. “I’m sorry... I’m not normally...”

“So instinctual?” Din asked, slightly amused, and Boba nodded. “Don’t be sorry. Can you trust me? I promise, I’ll come back.”

“You better,” the omega said hoarsely and Din chuckled. “If you don’t, I’m gonna go out and find your ass and drag you back here.”

“Yes, alor,” he murmured and Boba huffed at him. Din sighed and pulled back, cupping Boba’s cheek fondly. “Will you let me go see my friend now?”

Boba grunted. “Go,” he huffed, giving Din a nudge backwards. “But don’t take too long.”

“Keep an eye on Paz, please.”

“Of course, _cyar'ika_ , now go, before I decide to drag you back into my bunk, you brat.”

Finding Cara wasn’t hard--she was in her office. Convincing her to help him spring Mayfeld was a little harder...at least until he mentioned that Gideon had the kid and he needed Migs so they could get the codes to find his cruiser. Then she was firmly on his side, and Din was glad for it. After she’d gotten Mayfeld’s location, they returned to the _Slave I_ together. Din hoped she wouldn’t ask him about what happened to _Crest_ , not just yet. He needed a little time before he addressed that issue.

It wasn’t until he’d reached the ship that he realised he’d have to introduce Cara to _Boba_ , and oh, fuck. That was going to be a fucking mess and a half if she ever realisesd who he was because yes, Boba had told him a few things during his heat, and Din was a little worried. Cara was a New Republic Marshal and an Alpha. Boba was _not_ going to be happy. 


End file.
